


The Hale Clinic for Troublesome Omegas

by Smalls2233



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Flogging, Fucking Machines, Gaslighting, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, final chapter is a deucalion/stiles bonus chapter, indoctrination, omegas aren't treated like people, stress position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Peter loves his job, he and his partner, Chris, run a clinic to help troublesome omegas.Stiles, forced into the clinic by his concerned father, does not love Peter's job.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 89
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be dark with a lack of consent and indoctrination. General fic TWs for non consensual drug use, non consensual sex, and indoctrination so Stiles fits the "omegan ideal"  
> If this is not something you're interested in reading, you can turn around.
> 
> Welcome to my kinktober 2020 fic

There were very few men out there that could truly say they love their job. But Peter? Oh, he adored his job. He really couldn’t have asked for a better job than breaking in trouble omegas, shaping them into the best that they could be. 

Not only did he love his job but he was damn good at it too. Every omega took a different approach — some needed a gentle hand and others needed to be dominated in every aspect of their life — and Peter excelled at picking apart the threads of each omega so he could weave them back together. There was a reason his clinic was in such high demand.

His new patient had the defiant look in his eyes that made Peter chuckle under his breath. He had seen so many omega’s come in with that same look and none of them left with it. Really, he liked to think that they left with a much happier look plastered on their faces. At the very least it was a much more attractive look.

“Sheriff Stilinski, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Peter shook his client’s hand and flashed him a brilliant smile. He purposefully ignored the omega before him, no need to give the troublemaker any ideas. At any rate, the boy wouldn’t have even been able to respond with the gag in his mouth. 

“I’m at a loss,” Stilinski said with an exhausted sigh after he let go of Peter’s hand. “I don’t know if I’ve been too lenient with him or if it’s trauma from his mother’s death, but I’ve tried everything with Stiles and nothing seems to have worked.”

Peter had spent the morning reading through the paperwork the Sheriff had submitted so he was familiar with the problems Stilinski had been having with his son. Traditional therapy methods throughout high school had done nothing to curb his rebellious streak and things had only gotten worse after his beta and alpha friends had gone off to college.

“What worries me the most is the groups he’s been involved with,” Stilinski continued. “I don’t know how he got in contact with some of the criminals he’s been hanging around with, but all I know is I found him with a burner phone.” He frowned deeply and looked down at Stiles. “I’ve heard nothing but incredible things about your clinic and I just want to get Stiles the help he needs so he doesn’t continue down this path.” 

Peter was well aware of the various gangs around that all claimed they were trying to liberate omegas. None of them were looking for equality, they were all just trying to upend the world and throw it into chaos.

“I understand completely,” Peter said with a nod. “Your boy’s not the only one who’s been roped in by all those sweet promises, I’ve handled plenty of cases like this in the past.” Over the past several years he saw an increasing number of cases like this. With technology becoming such an ever present factor in the lives of teenagers, it was becoming easy for extremists to get their claws in the minds of impressionable minds.

“While we get him settled in you won’t be able to visit. He needs some time to acclimate, but I expect in about a month you’ll be able to come in and see him nightly.” Peter handed Stilinski a few leaflets explaining the therapy process and general timelines to be expected at his clinic. He had no doubt that the Sheriff had already read through all of those and more, but it never hurt to be thorough.

“That’s about stage three of the process, right?”

Yeah, Peter had read the situation correctly. “You know your stuff,” he said, flashing another smile. “Seeing family tends to help reinforce what we’ve been working on after we’ve had a few weeks to get him all settled. There’s a few omegas where we try and avoid getting family involved but I think that you stepping in will be helpful in the healing process.”

“It kills me leaving him for so long,” Stilinski admitted slowly, almost bashfully. “I don’t have the best relationship with my dad so I’ve always tried to be there for Stiles.”

“In my opinion, you bringing him here shows how much you love him.” Peter patted Stilinski on the shoulder a couple of times. “I know I’m the guy getting paid for it so of course I’d say that, but you’re trying to help your son heal and get better. By the end of this process he’ll be thanking you himself.”

——

Stiles was absolutely not feeling like thanking his father. He had never felt more betrayed before in his life, actually. There had been no conversation, no discussion. Stiles hadn’t even known his dad had been thinking of taking him to one of the brainwashing clinics until that morning. 

Everything was great the night before, he was playing WoW with Scott and a few of the omega guys he had met through the lib underground. He had even watched some football with his dad after dinner. There had been literally no signs that his dad was thinking of taking such a drastic step.

But evidently he had because there he was, listening to some sleazebag alpha talk to his dad about him like he wasn’t even in the room. It was infuriating and he couldn’t even speak up because of the fucking gag the piece of shit beta receptionist forced on him as soon as he and his dad entered the lobby.

So he was forced to listen to statistics about the clinic. Statistics about omegas who had fought for their autonomy and were repaid by being broken down just so they could all become perfect little brainless baby machines for alphas to fuck. It made him feel viscerally disgusted. He stared at the clock on the wall in an attempt to focus all of his attention onto its slowly moving hands so he could stop listening to Peter.

After about twenty mind numbing minutes of garbage about how much happier “troublesome” omegas — aka omegas who didn’t just accept the world as it was — became after their “therapy” — brainwashing — was spewed from Peter, his father made a motion to leave.

“Thank you for taking him in,” his dad said, shaking Peter’s hand once again. The genuine relief in his voice made Stiles want to sob. How long had he misunderstood his dad for? He had always known that his dad wasn’t pleased by his rebellious nature and he had taken him to countless therapists.

But to take it this far? It was a betrayal to the greatest degree.

“It’s my pleasure,” Peter replied. The look in his eyes was dangerous, like he actually did take pleasure in this. The sick fuck.

Stiles shot a look of pure hatred and rage at his father as he knelt down in front of him.

“I know you’re not happy with me,” his dad said with a slight frown. “But Stiles, the people you’ve been mixing in with are dangerous.” Dangerous?  _ Dangerous? _ Stiles had never heard any greater horse shit in his life. The lib underground was filled with people who genuinely cared and tried to make life better for everyone, not just omegas. They had shown him nothing but kindness.

“Peter’s gonna help you out, make you feel better. Try and work with him, he’s not the bad guy here.” With the gag in his mouth and hands tied, Stiles could do nothing but clench his fists and glare at his dad. “I love you Stiles, I hope you know that.”

If he loved him, his dad wouldn’t have been fucking doing this.

The only hope Stiles had was that the guys from the underground would realize he suddenly went dark and put two and two together. There weren’t a large amount of brainwashing clinics in the Beacon Hills area. Busting omegas out wasn’t an unknown concept, so Stiles prayed that someone was going to save him.

He didn’t want to be broken by Peter.

——

“The look in their eyes when they first come in is always so cute.” Peter watched the cameras as an orderly got Stiles cleaned and ready. “So angry, he looked like he wanted to punch his father for taking him in.”

“We’ll need to make sure he feels grateful to his dad by the end of this.” Chris made a displeased noise and frowned. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked towards Peter. “What sort of plan were you thinking of for his treatment?”

Peter handed Chris a folder and gave him a moment to read through it. “After he was dropped off, I took him to Alan and Marin so they could go through their process. From what Marin got from him, she thinks he would do best with some gentle but firm dominance. He needs to learn his place but she doesn’t think he’ll take well to anything too harsh.”

“So Kali’s out of the picture then,” Chris said with a laugh. He thumbed through the pages of notes, humming under his breath as he read. “Sounds like he needs to realize that he’s looking down on other omegas. Should we bring in some of our successes?” They kept a few omegas who had done exceptionally well in their treatment on staff as nurses. Over the years, Peter had found that some omegas responded well when confronted with others who had similar experiences to them. 

Peter pursed his lips and started typing out a treatment plan. “I want him to bond to us before bringing in anyone else.” He had a few ideas on forcing the bond and he typed them down on the plan form so he could start making calls to get the necessary items. “I think getting a bond in place will be the most important step.”

Forcing bonds wasn’t something he did with every omega. Actually, it was pretty rare to force a bond. But Marin’s appraisal of Stiles had recommended one and he couldn’t find that he disagreed. The boy was overflowing with uncontrolled energy and emotion that a bond would help to calm down.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t had any sort of bond formed in the past, his health is impeccable and he’s a handsome omega. Did his father say anything about that?” Chris closed the folder and sat down next to Peter.

Peter shrugged, “Apparently Stiles didn’t have too many friends growing up. He has an alpha friend who he’s been friends with since before either presented, but the relationship has stayed platonic.” It was rather surprising that a young, attractive omega like Stiles was still without a bond, but his problematic nature probably played a role.

Well, at least that was something that could be fixed. 

“Did Marin already put in the script for anti anxiety meds?” Chris asked. He pulled out a notebook and started scrawling some things down as Peter typed. “We’ll want to get him started on those tonight if possible.”

“Yeah, and antidepressants, you can pick them up on the way to his room.” Peter looked away from the treatment plan to watch in interest as the orderly cleaned Stiles both inside and out. He always enjoyed watching the reactions new patients had to the daily cleaning process.

Stiles didn’t let him down. When the boy realized what was happening when the orderly brought out the bulb, he tried to fight. The humiliation was clear on his face, even on the small screen.

“So then we get him started on those two plus vitamins and a sleep aid tonight. Tomorrow we add back in his adderall. Anything else?”

“Towards the end of the week we’ll start adding in a heat inducer. Tell him about the other drugs but say nothing about that one.”

Chris nodded, making note of that on the page. “I’ll throw in a sugar pill tonight then that we’ll replace with the inducer. Anything else?”

“I think that’s all we’ll need for now.” Peter saved the doc for the treatment plan and turned to Chris with a slight grin on his face. “I’m looking forward to this one, he seems like he’ll be fun to break in.”

“You take too much pleasure in this,” Chris said with a laugh. He closed his notebook and stood up before giving Peter a quick kiss. “I’ll go get everything ready.”

“What can I say, I’m a man who loves his job,” Peter shrugged. Really, how much better could his life be? Every day he spent breaking in troublesome omegas with his brilliant partner. There was nothing that he could think of that could improve on what he had.

——

The clinic was already horrible and all Stiles had gone through so far was the preparation. Already he had been subjected to an invasive medical examination, a bullshit psychological interview, and  _ way  _ too many people getting up close and personal with his junk. 

By the time he was led to a small room that he was told was going to be where he would call home for the next however many months, he was exhausted. He felt like crying as the anger gave way to despair. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fucking fair that he had to be forced into this.

Stiles curled up under the soft blanket on the bed and stared at the wall. There was a stack of books on the nightstand next to him but he ignored them. They were, without a doubt, all propaganda meant to help normalize the omegan ideal the clinic was trying to brainwash him into becoming. The only use they’d have would be to make origami out of. Or maybe paper airplanes to try and fly out in hopes that a passerby would free him.

Of course, that required a window to fly the airplanes out of. Unfortunately, the room was lacking in that department. For all of the attempts to make the room look comfortable and homely, Stiles could see all of the ways it was made into a prison cell. There were no windows, getting in and out required a key swipe, and there were absolutely no devices connected to the outside world.

Trapped, he was completely and utterly trapped.

After about two mind numbing hours after being deposited into the room passed, he heard the beeping of an accepted key swipe. It gave him just enough time to steel himself before the door opened, revealing a man he hadn’t seen before.

It was another alpha — Stiles was starting to think the clinic only employed alphas — with ashy hair that was starting to gray. He gave Stiles a smile that flashed the same sort of too white teeth that Peter had as he closed the door behind him.

“Your room comfortable?” The man asked. He pulled the chair out from the desk at the side of the room to sit down next to Stiles. “If it’s too hot or too cold, let Peter or I know and we can adjust that for you.”

Stiles glared at the man. “I’m sure that most prison cells are a lot less comfortable than this.”

The man chuckled like a parent would at a misbehaving toddler. “We’re a medical facility, Stiles, not a prison. I know it seems horrible and terrifying to you right now, but right now you’re not healthy and we’re here to help you get better.”

“Not healthy?” Stiles asked incredulously. “ _ Not healthy _ ? All because I, what, have a brain? Realize that the way the world treats omegas is disgusting?”

“Disgusting, how? I know that you’ve been getting wrapped up with some of these extremists who like to claim that there’s some great conspiracy out there oppressing omegas, but that’s not the case in the least.” The man set a glass of water on Stiles’ bedside table before pulling out a pill container.

“This seems scary to you right now and I’m sure that you’re madder than hell at your dad, I get it, I really do. But I want you to realize that he’s doing this because he loves you and wants you to get better.” The man opened up one of the lids on the container and shook out a handful of pills.

“That’s the greatest crock of horse shit I’ve ever heard.” Stiles couldn’t help but let out a half crazed laugh. “I know all about these sorts of clinics, how omegas are fucking brainwashed into giving up and giving in.”

“Brainwashed!” The man shook his head and snorted in amusement. “Is that the sort of thing getting spread around now? Sweetheart, we’re a board approved treatment clinic. I can show you mine and Peter’s doctorates and licenses if it would make you feel better. Maybe there’s some less savory clinics out there who don’t follow code, but we’re not brainwashing people, Jesus.”

Doctorates and licenses didn’t mean anything when the system that provided them was corrupt, Stiles wanted to say. But it wasn’t like anything he could say would do anything to shake the man’s worldview. Not when he had brainwashed hundreds of omegas before Stiles. So instead, he just glared.

“Now, we’re gonna start you on some medication. We’ve got the script forwarded from your usual psych for your adderall but we’re also gonna start you on some anti anxiety medication and antidepressants as well. That’s what these two are,” the man singled out two of the pills. “You’ll start getting the adderall again tomorrow morning and the rest of these are an assortment of vitamins you’ll take daily as well as a sleeping aid you’ll take for the first few days as you get situated since the stress of the new environment usually impacts sleep quality.” Stiles hated the calm way the man explained all of the medication. 

“I think I’ll pass on the sleeping pill, thanks.”

There was that same chuckle again, the one that made Stiles want to punch the alpha in his stupid fucking face. “Stiles, I know this is scary and overwhelming but you gotta trust me.”

“Because trusting the dude at the brainwashing clinic I was forced into is the obvious choice.” Stiles rolled his eyes and folded his arms tightly against his bare chest. “Yeah, no thanks buddy, I’ll pass.”

An unreadable look flashed over the man’s face for a split second. But before Stiles could really process it, it was gone. “You can call me Chris, alpha, or sir, darling.” So Chris was his name, it was a rather plain name for a dude whose career was ruining the lives of omegas. “And I’m afraid you really don’t have the option of passing on this. You can either cooperate with me or I’m afraid that I’ll have to force you to take the pills.”

“Go fuck yourself,  _ Chris _ ,” Stiles spat out his name like a curse. 

“That’s the wrong answer unfortunately,” Chris said, still smiling at him like he had expected that response. The bastard probably did. “Things will really be a lot nicer for you if you work with us. I know you’ve been told a lot of nonsense about clinics like ours, but we’re not your enemies, sweetheart.”

Stiles tried to turn over to face the wall, but Chris grabbed his chin before he could move. Like he was forcing a dog to take medication, Chris pried his jaw open and forced the first of the pills in before clamping Stiles’s jaw shut.

“Either you swallow the pill or I’ll force you to swallow it,” Chris said. The humor in his eyes was gone and Stiles swallowed instinctively in fear. 

“There’s a good boy,” Chris praised in a low voice. “Can you open up for me?”

Hating himself, Stiles opened his mouth to let Chris put another pill on his tongue. Chris smiled at him when he followed the order and brought the glass of water to his lips and made Stiles take a sip to more easily swallow the pill.

They repeated the motion until all the pills were gone. By the time they were finished, Stiles’ head was swimming in a way that made him uncomfortable. He knew that Chris’s actions were done specifically to get this sort of reaction from him, to take advantage of omegan bodily responses to submission.

But knowing that didn’t mean he was capable of stopping the reaction. It was hell.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Chris ran a gentle hand through Stiles’ hair and grinned softly when Stiles unwillingly relaxed into the touch. “Now you get some sleep and Peter will get you in the morning.”

Chris kissed him on the forehead before standing up and heading to the door. Stiles wanted to say something, anything, to let him know that even if he won that round, the war wasn’t over. But the sleeping pills were already doing their jobs and before he knew it, Stiles was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added TWs for gaslighting

Despite the sleeping pills, Stiles didn’t feel groggy when he was woken up in the morning by a firm hand shaking him awake. He’d have to find what type the clinic was using before he escaped because that had never happened before and he wasn’t exactly a stranger to sleeping pills. 

But the relatively good mood he had over finding a sleeping pill that didn’t make him feel like hell didn’t last long as he remembered the situation he was in. 

“Sleep well?” Peter fucking Hale had the nerve to smile good naturedly at him. There was no good nature behind that smile and it pissed Stiles off to even see him attempt it.

“Oh I was having a great morning before you decided to come in. A great life, even!” Stiles snarled at Peter, filling his words with as much venom as he could. 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s over dramatic in the morning it seems.” He paused and clapped his hands once. “Now, you were given a run down of the rules here yesterday but I’m sure you were overwhelmed so I’ll give you a reminder. I or Christopher will ask you to do things that you might not be comfortable with. Discomfort is normal and to be expected but you  _ will  _ do what’s asked of you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It’s almost like discomfort is normal because this is an absolutely batshit thing to do to another human.”

“If you continue to speak out of turn, you will be gagged,” Peter said with a dangerous edge to his voice. “But I get it, you’ve been getting indoctrinated by these extremists for god knows how long. I can only begin to imagine what sort of lies they’ve told you about clinics like mine.”

Peter sat down on Stiles’ bed and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. “We’re not going to brutalize you or beat you into submission. In fact, you got to see the first of your treatment yesterday when you had an appointment with Ms. Morell and when Christopher gave you your pills. Was that really some brutal abuse?”

“All of this is happening without my consent, so yes, I’d consider it abuse,” Stiles said dryly. He tried to pull away from Peter’s embrace, but the grip Peter had on him was strong.

“It’s happening with the consent of your legal guardian because you’re not in a mental state to provide necessary consent.” Wow, Stiles really hated Peter. Unlike Chris’s calm explanations from the previous night, Peter’s all came with some haughty, smug air to them. Maybe there was some good cop bad cop dynamic going on, like Peter was intentionally being a pretentious dick to make him feel closer to Chris.

That or Peter was just naturally a pretentious dick. He did own the fucking clinic so Stiles wouldn’t be surprised.

“Now, you’re going to take your adderall and then I’m going to give you a choice between fingering yourself or having me finger you.”

Stiles sputtered, “Like hell I’m letting either of those happen. No,  _ no _ , we’re not doing this. I get that you guys get tax breaks for reforming all the ‘dangerous extremists’ out there but no, absolutely not.” He was done, absolutely fucking done.

Peter’s arm tightened around his waist. “I told you, this was going to be uncomfortable for you at first. But darling, this is for your benefit, if you want I can bring you some of the papers Christopher and I have written on this type of therapy and how it’s extremely effective in correcting the imbalances in hormones that tend to lead to this sort of behavior in omegas.”

“I’m not reading papers,” Stiles was slightly hysterical at this point. “Yeah, sure, I have depression and anxiety and some trauma from my mom dying in front of me but I can tell you that none of those things are to blame for ‘this behavior’ because the behavior is called  _ acting like an actual fucking person. _ ” He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. No, wait, scratch that because he actually was having a panic attack.

His breath hitched in his throat and his heart pounded. When Stiles looked down at his hands, they were shaking like leaves. Cool, a full blown panic attack, his favorite thing in the morning. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” Peter murmured. He pulled Stiles onto his lap and wrapped him into a tight embrace. “You’re scared and that’s okay. You’re being confronted with the fact that what you thought was normal, healthy behavior actually isn’t. But you gotta believe me, sweetheart, we’re not taking advantage of you or doing anything that will hurt you.”

Stiles hated how Peter was talking to him like he was some scared animal. But even worse than that was how the way Peter tightly held him actually was making his body relax. Another bullshit part of his physiology as an omega, being held tightly tended to relax the body.

“I don’t think you’re up for making choices just yet, so I’ll be making them for you. Sound good?” Peter rubbed his back and pressed his chin to the top of Stiles head, forcing Stiles’ face into his chest. It made Stiles get a lungful of alpha scent, another thing to muddle his mind.

“So what we’re gonna do is I’ll hold you until you calm down, then you’ll take your adderall, then I’ll finger you. Afterwards you and I will have some breakfast with Christopher.” Breakfast with the other psycho in charge, wow, Stiles couldn’t wait.

——

Peter couldn’t help but smile as he held Stiles. He loved omegas like this, seeing all that attitude and fight disappear as soon as they got overwhelmed was something beautiful. He kissed the top of Stiles’ head as he rubbed at his back, trying to help him calm down.

He really couldn’t wait until the boy was this soft all the time. Well, most of the time at least. He wanted to keep some of the spunk in him, he liked for his omegas to have a bit of personality. Some clinics tried to rip all of that away, but that wasn’t quite his style. 

When Stiles stopped trembling, Peter had him open his mouth so he could give him his adderall pill. The boy was so beautifully pliant after his panic attack, he didn’t even fight as Peter slid his fingers down his throat with the pill to test his gag reflex.

He didn’t seem to have one which pleased Peter. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to lack a gag reflex but it always was nice to see that his patients didn’t have one.

Unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, Stiles’ pliant mood didn’t last when Peter reached his hand between his legs. Stiles immediately tensed and tried to break free of Peter’s grip.

“None of that now,” Peter chastised. He wrapped an arm tightly around Stiles’ chest and bracketed his legs with his own, pinning them open and out of the way. 

“Get off of me.” Stiles thrashed in his grasp, fighting to get freed. “This is insane, it’s literally insane.”

“This is a normal part of treatment. Regular orgasms from an alpha helps to regulate hormones and promote better health.” Peter understood why this part of the treatment was so hard for omegas like Stiles. It forced them to be more vulnerable than they had been with any other alpha before, and that was terrifying. But unless the omega had a history of sexual assault, the benefits outweighed any momentary stress.

Plus Stiles needed to get used to it, not only because each day the treatment would get ramped up to where each morning Stiles would wake up by getting fucked and knotted by either him or Chris, but because it was expected for any mated omega to be ready to be fucked by their alpha at any given moment.

As Peter reached down to rub at Stiles’ pussy, he felt another reason why the boy might have been fighting so hard. “Getting aroused from close contact with an alpha is nothing to be ashamed of, Stiles,” he said as he thumbed at Stiles’ hard little cock and ran a finger along his sopping slit. “It’s natural and shows that your body is reacting in a healthy way.”

“You’re insane. I can’t— this— this is actually criminally insane.” Stiles sounded hysterical and Peter mulled over the thought of gagging the boy. It might be better to stop letting himself get all worked up but Peter also needed to see when he was going too far too fast so he could give Stiles a break.

Peter kissed the side of Stiles’ head as he slid a finger into his slit. “Try to relax, sweetheart,” he murmured. For all of Stiles’ fight, his pussy let him in without any resistance. Peter couldn’t wait to fuck him but he had to be patient, as difficult as that was for him. 

“Relax,  _ relax _ ? Yeah, I’ll go ahead and—“ Stiles eyes shot open wide as Peter curled his finger just right and he gritted his teeth in a failed attempt to not let a breathy moan through.

“This isn’t supposed to be a punishment, stop fighting it.” Peter rubbed his scruffy jaw against Stiles’ smooth cheek while he slid a second finger in. He could feel Stiles’ hard little cock leaking against his thumb and he had to smile. At least his body was reacting well, all he needed to do was to train Stiles’ mind. 

Stiles was letting out beautiful little huffs as he struggled to hold back noises of pleasure. As if there was anything to be ashamed of! He was a gorgeous little thing and Peter knew that alphas would be chomping at the bit to try and claim him when he was finished with his treatment. All he needed as an attitude adjustment and he’d be the perfect omega to start a family with. 

Peter wondered if Stiles might be a little bit of a size queen in the making when he swallowed a third finger easily. That could be interesting, he hadn’t broken out the training plugs in some time. He made a mental note to discuss it with Chris over breakfast.

Stiles didn’t last long, no omega did in their first session. Most of them had denied themselves pleasure for god knows how long and the fact that an alpha in his prime like Peter was the one fingering made them even faster. Peter couldn’t complain, not when he got to finger fuck cute omegas into boneless piles as his job.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Peter murmured in Stiles ear as he pulled his fingers free. 

“Fuck you,” Stiles had enough presence enough to swear at him. But there was no venom in his tone and his pupils were blown in pleasure.

Peter chuckled and brought his fingers to Stiles’ lips. “Be a good boy and clean me off,” he said, pressing the digits into the boy’s slack mouth.

Surprisingly enough Stiles began to suck on his fingers with no protests. Apparently he had a bit of an oral fixation, yet another thing for Peter to take mental note of. All of the hormones flooding his blood after his orgasm and breathing in Peter’s scent for the last hour took away his inhibitions as he latched his tongue along Peter’s thick fingers.

Stiles was going to be absolutely perfect when Peter was finished with him. 

——

It was the most humiliating day of Stiles’ life and it had hardly even begun. For one he had a panic attack, then he had to be fingered within an inch of his life. And now? He was kneeling at Peter’s feet after being paraded down the clinic butt naked while a fully dressed Peter led him with a hand on the small of his back. 

He hated that smug motherfucker. He really, genuinely hated him more than almost anyone else in the world. There had to be a special place in hell reserved for people like him and Stiles hoped that he burned in there for all of eternity.

“And I can’t sit down in a chair, why?” Stiles snapped. There were several empty chairs at the table but he was forced to kneel on a pillow.

Peter looked down at him and quirked a brow as he chewed on a piece of bacon. “You need to learn submission and you’re not going to learn that sitting down.”

Stiles’ life had become an endless cycle of humiliation. It was a fucking ouroboros made from his own worst nightmares. 

The door to the dining area opened and Chris walked in, balancing a coffee mug, a tablet, and several pads of paper. “Morning, Peter,” he said, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. So apparently they were a thing? Great, it seemed like some alpha couples decided to adopt while others decided to run brainwashing clinics.

“Morning, sweetheart. How did the morning rounds go?” Peter smiled at Chris as Chris sat down.

So Chris just… wasn’t going to acknowledge him? Was this some new type of submission training? Stiles couldn’t even speak up because Peter fed him a mouthful of sausage. 

“Mm,” Chris grunted as he took a bite of his breakfast. “Deuc’s been doing a good job with his omegas, he and I were talking and we think that Whittemore should be good for release by the end of the month.”

“We were right to hire him. I enjoy having to use a rougher hand from time to time but Deuc really excels at it,” Peter said with a nod. “And the other omegas?”

“Talbot is on track, same with Dunbar. Deuc’s worried about Raeken’s progress, we might need to step in at some point to help out.”

“Let’s get Stiles settled in first and then we can look at Raeken,” Peter replied. He fed Stiles a bite of eggs as he scrawled something down on his notepad. 

Without meaning to, Stiles zoned out as Peter and Chris continued to talk about the daily business of the clinic. It was just so many names that really meant nothing to him on top of discussions about medications they needed to order and items they needed to get more of. 

The repetitive motion of Peter feeding him also helped him to zone out. It was just so simple when every so often Peter would feed him a forkful of eggs or sausage.

He was jerked unpleasantly back to reality when Chris asked, “And how has your morning gone with our boy?”

“We need to work on his attitude, he worked himself into a panic attack. I’m thinking about a gag, though I’m not sure if that’s the best solution for him.”

Stiles twitched. “You know that ‘he’ is a person who can hear you talking? And is in the same room as you?” This whole talking about him like he wasn’t there thing that Peter and Chris were doing made Stiles want to scream. 

“But other than that, his body reacted wonderfully. No gag reflex, calms right down with physical contact, and his cunt is fantastic. I think we should bring out the training plugs for him, he has the perfect body for it.” Peter completely ignored that he spoke.

“Oh? We haven’t used those in ages.” Chris’s eyes lit up like a kid’s on Christmas, making Stiles’ stomach roll. “When do you want to start with them?”

“Probably tomorrow after breakfast. I want you there to help get him to relax. From how you described him to me last night, I think he likes you more than he likes me.”

“Sounds like Stiles has taste then,” Chris said with a laugh. God, these guys were nuts. They were total, absolute fucking whack jobs. 

“They always like me more in the end, I play the long game, Christopher.”

“Sure, sure. I bet that I’ll be able to stay as Stiles’ favorite throughout this. What do you think, darling?”

It took Stiles a moment to realize that he was being addressed. “I think you’re both criminally insane and deserve to be put in jail for the rest of your life,” he spat out. “I don’t like  _ either  _ of you quacks.”

“Hm, sounds like we might need to use the gag,” Chris hummed, scratching at his beard. “If he really doesn’t have a gag reflex we can use one of the longer ones. Most omegas with anxiety tend to react fairly well to those.”

Peter patted the top of Stiles’ head. “We can think about it. I don’t want it to be a permanent thing, but it might be a good tool to help adjust his attitude.”

The two of them were probably crazy enough to gag him then and there if he spoke up again, so Stiles clenched his jaw shut and gave his best death glare. Of course it was ignored by the two men, but it was the only thing he could do at the moment because he really didn’t want to see what would happen if he stood up and tried to walk out.

“So plugs tomorrow but I can get the gag ready for later today if you want,” Chris said as he wrote down a few more things on one of his several notepads. “Might be best for him if we use the gag while we do the lessons but I’ll check with Marin on that.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m taking him to see Marin next so I’ll ask her about it while we’re there.” Peter scratched at Stiles’ hair absentmindedly as he spoke and Stiles hated how the touch made him relax. “We’ll need to keep track of his panic attacks and see if we need to change up the anti anxiety meds. His father said that he used to have one about every two weeks and I’m expecting that number will go up at first, but we’ll need to make sure it starts going down.”

Stiles zoned out again as they started talking specifics of medication. He wondered if he could learn how to force himself to disassociate because if he was going to be forced to stay in the brainwashing clinic he needed to figure out a way to keep himself from internalizing any of the shit they were trying to force him into learning. 

——

Chris had to admit, Stiles looked damn good with a gag in his mouth. He and Peter decided that it would be best to gag him when they started with the training plugs at the start of Stiles’ second week at the clinic. While they wanted to start them on his second full day, Marin thought that he might be a bit too mentally fragile that early on.

They wanted to carefully break him, not carelessly shatter him, so they waited until he had settled in a little bit. He was still angry and lashed out whenever given the opportunity, but Chris and Peter had been pretty good at limiting those opportunities.

The heat inducing pills were fairly helpful too. They started out on a low dose Saturday night with plans to increase it to the full dose on Wednesday. It was Monday afternoon at the time and Stiles was absolutely saturated in mouth watering pre-heat scents. Not only did they make him smell incredible but they also helped to mellow out his attitude and the boy was practically mewling through the gag as Chris ate him out.

“He’s going to taste incredible during his heat, Peter,” Chris said while he sat up. He grabbed one of the medium plugs, the knot was about the size of three of his fingers — about four of Peter’s — because he figured it was a waste of time to start Stiles on anything smaller. Peter had been right in saying that the boy was a size queen in the making. He wouldn’t be surprised if he and Peter would be able to fuck him at the same time when he was at the peak of his heat.

But they had to prepare Stiles for that first. 

“He smells great already, we might want to look into keeping him when we’re done with him,” Peter replied, tweaking one of Stiles’ nipples and drawing a moan from the boy. “I don’t think he’s ever been touched by anyone else before so imagine, we could train him just for us.”

Chris’s cock twitched at the thought. Stiles was just his type of omega, lithe and vulnerable looking and the spunk could be tempered down to a bearable level. It wasn’t exactly the most acceptable thing for clinics to do, but most of them had a few foster fails as they liked to call them. It would be their clinic’s first.

“I’m not opposed to the idea,” Chris said after a moment. He began to slide the plug into Stiles’ sopping pussy with one hand while he stroked Stiles’ little cock with the other. “But if that’s something you’re seriously thinking about you’d need to inform the board and his dad soon though.”

“I’ll have Derek fill out the paperwork for me,” Peter replied with a hand wave. Derek was Peter’s favorite nephew, a handsome omega who handled the back office work for the clinic. His mate Braeden didn’t exactly work for the clinic but she was an omega wrangler for the state and would occasionally bring in particularly troublesome omegas for them to reform and find a good home for.

Chris hummed, “Derek might be good for him to meet after his heat, Isaac too.” Isaac was one of their best successes. The boy had been a traumatized mess at first, unable to even look at an alpha without flinching. But Chris worked slowly and gently with him until he managed to get to a functioning level. He now was one of the clinic aides and was under the guardianship of Peter and him until he found a mate. “Since he seems to think that proper omegas are brainwashed tools of the machine, it’ll be good for him to bond with omegas that aren’t extremists.”

He hoped that the Sheriff was going to be able to find some of the leaders of the lib underground movement. They all were using burner phones but Chris knew they still could be tracked. He would  _ love  _ to have the chance to reform the people who had been indoctrinating young omegas into their bullshit extremist movement.

Maybe Stiles would be willing to get him in contact with them after he was finished. There was an idea.

We’ll see where he’s at after his heat but that’s not a bad plan,” Peter said. He sucked a hickey onto Stiles’ neck, making the boy groan in pleasure, eyes flickering closed. “His progress hasn’t gone as fast as I hoped but I think the heat will be a decent turning point for him.”

Chris fucked Stiles with the plug for a few moments before pulling it out and replacing it with the next size up. He wanted to land on something that was a bit more of a stretch for the boy. Since he was so high on endorphins, it was a good time to go a little past what would usually be comfortable for him. By the time he came down his body would be more used to the stretch.

“How are we planning on keeping the plug in since you know as well as me that he’s gonna take it out as soon as we put him up for the night?” Chris asked. He grabbed the next plug and slid it into Stiles, finding a bit more resistance. It still wasn’t enough but he figured the next one after it would be perfect. “We could use a chastity belt.”

“Chastity belts are so inelegant,” Peter said with an eye roll. Leave it to Peter to care more about the elegance of the treatment than anything else. “I was thinking we could make it a bit of a test for him. We have cameras in every room, we can see if he takes it out. If he leaves it in, he gets rewarded, if he takes it out, well, I’m sure we can find a punishment for him.”

“Not a bad idea. Does he know about the cameras yet?” Chris kissed Stiles’ inner thigh as he slid the plug in past its knot. Most of the time, when he talked to Peter like Stiles wasn’t there, he was acutely aware of Stiles hearing every word. But now? He’d eat his fucking shoe if Stiles was coherent enough to pay attention to what he was saying. He had the same look on his face that every omega that Chris had fucked the brains out of in the past had. 

“Not to my knowledge, I haven’t mentioned anything to him and I don’t think he’s seen them.” 

Chris nodded. “We’ll try it and see what he does. Deuc can have a go with him if he fails the test.”

The grin on Peter’s face was wicked. “God knows Deuc would have a field day with him if we give him a chance.”

Chris liked and respected Deucalion but he could never be as brutal as the man could be. Chris preferred dominating utterly but gently whereas Deuc liked the more violent side of things. But some omegas needed that type of domination so he was happy to have Deuc on staff. Peter liked the violent, physical side of things too but he wasn’t to the level of that Deuc was on.

“We’ll have to make sure he doesn’t ruin our boy too badly.” Chris pulled out the plug and grabbed the next size up. He smiled slightly as he felt Stiles’ body struggle to accept the toy. “But I think it might be good for him to see Deuc at some point, it’ll probably drive him closer to us.”

——

Stiles was starting to wonder if Chris and Peter were drugging him. It was like they were putting something in his food that was messing with his head, making it harder for him to keep his guard up. He didn’t want to ask them about it because doubtlessly the response he would get would be some shit about how it’s just the treatment working and him showing his true nature as an omega, vomit.

If it wasn’t the food, it was absolutely the cocktail of pills they were forcing down his throat every night. Actually, the longer he thought about it the more he was convinced that’s what they were doing. Chris had said that they were just vitamins alongside his anxiety and depression meds — and sleeping pills, god he wished that he could figure out a way to stop taking those — but he easily could be lying.

The problem was that Stiles couldn’t fake taking the pills, not with how Chris and Peter finger fucked his mouth after they forced the pills down his throat. When he had to stay in a heat clinic during high school, he was able to just hide the various pills behind his tongue until the nurses left, but not here.

He could maybe force himself to vomit them up after whichever of the insane clinic doctors forcing the pills down his throat left. But that was obvious and he couldn’t hide the evidence. 

Stiles threw his head back against his pillow and groaned. This whole situation fucking sucked. What made it all so much worse was the uncomfortable stretch between his legs he was only starting to feel.

He sat up while he threw back his blanket and his blood went icy cold when he reached between his legs and felt a massive silicone plug nestled in his pussy. His first instinct was to rip it out. His second was to scream.

He did neither of those. This had to be some sick game from Peter and he wasn’t going to do anything until he knew the rules of it. For all he knew they were testing him to see if he’d immediately take it out. As much as he didn’t want to make them happy by keeping it in, he also didn’t want to risk incurring any punishments. 

Stiles tried to lay back down and relax until either Chris or Peter came in to give him his dose of adderall for the morning but it was impossible to relax now that he knew of the plug. If he moved at all, the plug shifted in him and  _ fuck  _ he felt it. Whatever drugs they had been pumping into him were making him so much more sensitive and he felt his cock hardening between his legs.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. This wasn’t him, it was his body reacting to an overload of alpha pheromones and whatever they were drugging him with. He was stronger than his body, he could ignore the urge to reach down and stroke himself off while his pussy was so full.

His fists were white knuckle gripping his blanket when the door beeped with an accepted swipe. 

“Did you have a good sleep?” Chris walked in, holding the usual glass of water and bottle of adderall pills. “You seem a little keyed up this morning.”

“What the fuck are you and Peter doing to me?” Stiles spat out. “I know you’re drugging me, don’t try and lie.”

Chris frowned as he shook out a pill from the bottle. “And you think that, why exactly?” He motioned for Stiles to open his mouth, which he did with some reluctance.

“You’re giving me a cocktail of mystery pills each night and I know my body, these reactions aren’t normal.”

“Have you thought to consider that maybe we’re bringing your body back to normal, Stiles?” Chris set the glass of water down and sat down on the bed next to Stiles, pulling him onto his lap. “I can go through all of the medication with you tonight, pill by pill if that would make you feel better. But I promise you that we’re not giving you some nefarious cocktail of drugs.”

Despite himself, Stiles felt himself relaxing as he listened to Chris’s calm explanation. He hated how Chris had that sort of calming effect on him. It was just, he sounded so sure of himself and spoke in the gentle sort of tone that made Stiles want to trust him.

But Stiles didn’t trust him.

“You know I don’t believe you, right?”

“I know that you’re having a hard time right now and you’re lashing out because you don’t want to believe that maybe you were wrong.” Chris stroked the side of Stiles’ thigh as he spoke. “But I also know that a little bit of you already trusts that Peter and I are helping you. Know how?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Chris continued on like he hadn’t said anything. “It’s because you left your plug in all night.” He brought a hand to the plug nestled in Stiles’ pussy. “I’m sure you’re rationalizing it as something else, but it’s because you knew that we left it in you for a reason.”

“It’s because I didn’t want to see what insane punishment you’d put me through if I took it out.”

“Punishment?” Chris chuckled, something Stiles felt more than heard. “We wouldn’t have done that at all. But because you left it in, you  _ will  _ get a reward.”

“Is the reward getting to leave here?”

“Not quite.” Chris gently kissed along his neck as he began to pull on the plug. The stretch made Stiles groan.

“Come here, baby,” Chris said as he grabbed one of Stiles’ hands and brought it down to his pussy where Chris was pulling out the plug.

Stiles’ eyes shot open wide as he felt just how massive the toy was. The knot had to be as big as his fist.

“You were so good for us, keeping this in all night,” Chris murmured gently in his ear. He wrapped his hand around Stiles’ and made Stiles jerk himself off as Chris continued to pull out the plug.

Stiles couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when the knot finally popped free of his cunt. He came at that moment too, thin cum splattering Chris’s hand.

Chris continued to praise him as he pulled out the toy. Softly spoken words about how gorgeous Stiles was and how well he was doing came out of Chris’s lips, making Stiles’ head swim.

“Do you want me to tell you what your reward will be or do you want it to be a surprise?” Chris asked between kisses on Stiles’ jaw. 

“Fuck off,” Stiles had the presence of mind to say breathlessly. The toy was finally out of him but Chris replaced it with his fingers, leisurely finger fucking him. 

“Well the plan was more to fuck you, actually,” Chris said. “You get to pick, me or Peter. And, no, Stiles, neither is not an option.”

Lovely, he got to pick between which of the two jackasses to get fucked by. How lucky for him. “How about both of you go die?”

“Not the answer I’m looking for.”

Stiles grit his teeth. He hated this, he really fucking hated it. “You know I’m not stupid, right? I’m not some brainless slut who’s thrilled beyond comprehension to have a knot between his legs.”

“Is that what you think we think of omegas?” Chris let out a surprised laugh. “I think you’re a really smart young man, Stiles. Peter and I saw your transcripts, you had excellent grades and there’s no doubting your intelligence. I don’t think omegas are stupid and neither does Peter.”

“So then why am I not allowed to go to university? Why is it that omegas are forced into being homemakers rather than having careers?” He let out a slightly hysterical noise. “You can say you respect the intelligence of omegas all you want, but this clinic is actual fucking proof that you don’t.”

“You aren’t allowed to go to college because you’re vulnerable, not stupid. Omegas tend to be homemakers because that’s a more comfortable job for them. But plenty of omegas have careers, Peter’s nephew handles all of our accounting and back office work and he’s an omega.” Chris was still finger fucking him lazily as he talked and it drove Stiles nuts. “Look, Stiles, as I’ve been telling you, you’ve been told so many lies by these extremists trying to get you to lash out. If you actually looked around you, you would see happy, loving relationships between alphas and their omegas. The omegas aren’t victims, they’re not brainless sluts, they’re people with lives. Sometimes their job is taking care of the house and other times they work in an office.”

Stiles wanted to scream that he knew this shit and knew that it was all propaganda. Like, Chris could talk all he wanted to about how he saw omegas as equals but they were just so vulnerable that they needed big strong alphas to protect him. But at the end of the day, Stiles knew that he didn’t see them as equals.

“I’m not going to have sex with either of you,” Stiles said finally. He growled the words out, trying to infuse them with as much venom as possible.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Chris said as he pulled his fingers free of Stiles’ pussy. “Now, we should go meet Peter for breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the nastiest fics I've written and I've barely gotten started with it lol   
> hopefully everyone is enjoying it


	3. Chapter 3

Peter could smell Stiles’ heat from down the hall. He grinned slightly as he pulled out his phone to text Chris to hurry up with his rounds, knowing there was no way in hell his partner would want to miss this.

“Pay you twenty bucks if you take Raeken this morning so I can have a go with your little omega,” Deucalion leaned on the wall next to him.

Peter laughed, “And have you break him? Not in your wildest dreams, Deuc.”

“Oh I’d be gentle with him. Most omegas tend to like a decent amount of pain, though.” Deucalion’s pale eyes flashed as he grinned. “You can’t tell me that you don’t want to see him cry a little while you fuck him.”

Well, the thought wasn’t unappealing. Really, Peter thought Stiles would look gorgeous with tears running down his face and his ass angry and red. But, unfortunately, “Christopher and I are still working on getting him to trust me. He’s a flighty little thing, I’m afraid if we got too rough with him it might hinder his progress.”

Deucalion hummed. “Well, I’ll give you an idea to mull over. If you want him to trust the two of you, maybe you should give him something to be afraid of.” He let out a low chuckle and patted Peter on the shoulder. “Give him a chance to escape after his heat and I’ll be ready and waiting to be a good samaritan. I’ll have my fun with him for a few hours at my place and then take him back to the clinic. No doubt he’d be even more responsive to your treatment then.”

The idea was appealing. He knew Deucalion was mostly suggesting it for his own entertainment, but he had heard of other clinics using similar methods for omegas that had trouble warming up to their doctors. “I’ll discuss it with Christopher but I think that might not be a bad plan.”

“I get my fun and he gets a newfound respect for the two of you. Sounds like a great plan to me.” Deucalion patted Peter on the arm once more before he started to walk off to get started on his rounds. “Let me know what the two of you decide before his heat is up so I can get ready.”

——

He knew it. He fucking knew it, they had been drugging him and Chris had lied through his goddamned teeth. A heat inducer, god, he should have expected that but for some reason he hadn’t.

Worst of all he couldn’t even vocalize his anger, not with how the artificially induced heat rattled his brain. He could think about the anger for scant moments at a time but most of his energy was spent trying to fulfil the need that overpowered all of his rational thought. It was more intense than the heats he usually had about twice a year, the type that couldn’t be beaten back with just a dildo and a vibrator.

He was fucking himself almost brutally with his plug and it gave him no relief. It was like his pussy knew it was just silicone, knew that it wasn’t a real cock. Every thrust just made him more frustrated, more unsatisfied. He needed to come, needed an actual cock. The thought made him sick, made his stomach roll, but he was so unsatisfied with just the plug. 

Stiles barely noticed when the door beeped as a key swipe was accepted. There could have been an explosion and he wouldn’t have cared, not when his body was on fire. The only thing that mattered to him was the need that coursed through his veins. 

So when the door opened, letting in the strong scent of alpha, he did take notice. He let out an embarrassing keening noise as Chris and Peter walked in. His back arched as he finally was able to reach his first orgasm of the heat thanks to the way his body reacted to the pheromones. 

“How long do you think he’s been in heat for?” Chris asked Peter. He approached the bed but didn’t touch Stiles, just stared down at him. “Smells to me like it started overnight.”

Peter wasn’t so cruel, he didn’t avoid him, instead he sat down on the bed and pulled the toy out of his pussy, punching out a needy noise from him. “Probably the middle of the night is my guess. Did we leave you suffering alone for too long?” He addressed Stiles in a tone that usually would have had him screaming at him in rage. Instead, it made his stupid, heat addled mind sing as Peter followed up those wowords ds by sliding three fingers into the wet heat of his cunt, not bothering with any prep. He didn’t need it, not when Stiles had been fucking himself with the toy whose knot was as big as Peter’s fist. 

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Stiles groaned out. His hands were balled into fists, attached to the soft sheets on the bed like his life and sanity depended on it. “ _ Your — ngh — your fault. Liars _ .”

Peter made a shushing sound at Stiles. “We’re not liars, sweetheart. We didn’t want to cause you any stress and since you’ve been so resistant to treatment, we thought knowing that we were going to induce a heat would be too damaging for you.”

“We didn’t want to mislead you.” Chris stripped free of his collared shirt, revealing a well built torso that made Stiles have to swallow hard. By the rumble of Peter’s chest, he noticed the reaction. “But as your doctors sometimes we have to make decisions for your sake.”

Stiles wanted to speak up, to protest how this was not how doctors usually worked. But his train of thought was completely derailed when Chris shucked off his pants and underwear, revealing a thick cock. His stupid fucking heat addled brain immediately zeroed in on it and his thoughts were hijacked by pheromones screaming  _ alpha dick, alpha dick, alpha dick _ .

God he hated being in heat.

“I’m gonna help you feel better now, okay?” Chris said in a quiet and gentle voice while he stroked his cock to full hardness. It was the type of phrase said in every pulp harlequin romance out there but at the same time, getting fucked would help satiate the overwhelming need coursing through his veins.

“His dick really is something special, darling,” Peter murmured in Stiles’ ear. He pulled his fingers free of Stiles’ cunt and brought them to his lips. Stiles didn’t even think twice before he let Peter’s thick fingers into his mouth and lathed his tongue around them.

Stiles could feel Peter’s hard cock digging against his back and, shit, he really wanted it in his mouth instead of Peter’s fingers. 

Wait, what was he thinking?

He didn’t want any part of Peter or Chris inside of him. The damn heat was planting these awful thoughts in his brain. 

“The medication that induced your heat also prevents pregnancy from occurring, so there’s no need to worry about that.” Chris hitched Stiles’ thighs up around his waist and gently stroked his cheek. “You don’t need to worry about anything, just let us make you feel good. Okay?”

It was a rhetorical question, obviously. He doubted that anything he said would get anything more than a fond chuckle out of Chris. But it also wasn’t like his brain was sending coherent words to his mouth, not when Chris slid into him, making him see stars.

It was such an intense sensation that it made him feel drunk. Rationally he knew why it was happening; Chris and Peter’s pheromones reacted with some receptors in his brain and — because of his heat, those receptors were already going crazy — the normal reaction was multiplied by like one hundred. Then Chris had to fucking bareback him, filling his pussy with a raw dick and making his brain go “Yes! This is what my body needs! It’s at peak fertility, breed it!” And then it released an ass load of serotonin to reward Stiles for doing such a good job finding a mate.

He knew what was happening as clear as day. It was a simple biological reaction that had been studied countless times. 

But the problem came down to this: even though Stiles knew what was happening, he was powerless to stop his body’s reaction. It was like being a prisoner in his own mind, watching his body react without his permission.

When Chris started to fuck him in earnest, the overpowering reactions of his body made it hard for him to focus on anything other than his pussy being filled. There was still a small part of him kicking and screaming but it was overshadowed by the sheer joy his brain and body forced him into feeling. It was hell, knowing that he was losing even that small amount of focus, but it was also freeing.

He might have been forced into being the omegan slut they wanted, but at least he wouldn’t be able to remember it. It was the one small mercy he was granted.

——

“He’s tight, goddamn,” Chris grunted out. Peter was beyond envious that Chris was the one that got to fuck Stiles first but they flipped a coin — ten times because Chris’s coin flipping technique was garbage — and he ended up solidly losing. “The fact that the biggest size queens still somehow manage to have the tightest pussies will never stop amazing me.”

“And look at him, he’s totally out of it too,” Peter said as he tweaked one of Stiles’ nipples, drawing out a loud moan. “It has to be his first time getting fucked during his heat so I’m not surprised all it took for him to go incoherent was you sliding your cock in.”

“For all his posturing you’d think he’d last longer,” Chris said with a laugh. “But at the end of the day you’re still an omega with a body made to be fucked, aren’t you, Stiles?” He grabbed Stiles’ chin with two fingers and shook it gently as he spoke. 

Stiles moaned out something that sounded like Chris’s name. He wrapped a hand around his small cock and stroked as Chris fucked him. 

“You’ll feel so much better if you let us treat you like this all the time, sweetheart,” Peter said softly, pushing Stiles’ hand away from his cock. He replaced it with his own — well, he replaced it with two of his fingers since his hand was so much bigger than the tiny, omega dick. “Imagine how great it would feel if you just let us fuck you whenever we wanted.”

Honestly the idea of having Stiles warming his cock while he sat through consultation calls or fucking the boy between appointments sounded amazing to him. He was nothing if not a hedonist after all.

“Bet you’ll look good all fat with pups too,” Chris said. The sound of skin on skin was almost as loud as Stiles’ moans as Chris fucked into him at full force. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Not knowing if the father was me or if it was Peter since we’d both breed you so full during your heats.”

“Fuck, Christopher, turn him around,” Peter said. He pulled back from Stiles and pulled his cock out of his pants. Chris’s words were getting to him along with the sweet smell of Stiles’ heat. He needed to get his cock into the boy at once, even if it was only his mouth.

“What—“ Stiles made a confused, displeased noise as Chris pulled his dick out of his pussy to turn him around.

“It’s okay,” Chris reassured him, patting him on his flank. “You’re all good, darling.” When Stiles was situated properly on his hands and knees, Chris didn’t bother being gentle as he slid back in. Instead he just slammed into Stiles, drawing out a gasp from him. 

Peter stroked the side of Stiles’ face and ran his thumb along his plush lips that were slick with drool. The glassy look in his eyes was adorable but Peter really couldn’t wait for the moment the bond formed because then the empty expression would be replaced with one of pure and utter adoration. 

“You want a cock in your mouth, don’t you, Stiles?” Peter rubbed his cock along Stiles’ cheeks and chin, coating his face in precum. “Should I come on his face or in his mouth, Christopher? I can’t decide which I’d rather do.”

“You could piss in his mouth and he’d thank you at this point.” Chris grinned at Peter. He wasn’t wrong, not with how far gone into his heat Stiles was. “Come in his mouth this time, there’ll be plenty of opportunities to cover him in our cum throughout his heat.”

“How long should we make it last anyway?” Peter asked as he slid his dick into Stiles’ slack mouth. Heats usually lasted around a week but induced heats could safely last two to three weeks. Any longer than that ran the risk of permanent brain damage and that really wasn’t his taste. 

Some less reputable clinics would treat particularly troublesome omegas in that manner. Peter didn’t approve of that, it was a cop out, a failure. They couldn’t reform them, couldn’t build them back up, so they broke them beyond repair. 

“As long as it takes him to bond — should take about four days, maybe five or six — and then possibly we add on an additional three days,” Chris offered. “Gives him some extra endorphins and it’ll strengthen the bond, make it harder for him to fight back.”

Peter smiled and thrust his cock down as far as it would go into Stiles’ throat. The thought of a coherent Stiles begging for his cock after his heat came to an end made Peter’s knot pulse at the base of his cock. Stiles would look so gorgeous with shame coloring his features while he begged to be fucked. “I approve of your treatment plan, Doctor Argent.” 

Peter enjoyed Stiles’ heat but in his mind, the real fun was going to come after it passed.

——

As it turned out, Stiles was a rather needy omega while in the midst of his heat. It made Chris grateful that he was working with Peter on him because he doubted he would have been able to satisfy the boy all on his own. Not with how he seemed to get next to no relief from toys and how he needed a cock in his pussy at all times. 

But, beyond the sexual gratification that came from a beautiful omega literally begging for his dick, there was an upside to Stiles’ neediness. It came in the form of the bond forming between him, Chris, and Peter far easier than Chris had expected. Omegas that were as combative as Stiles tended to be hard to secure a bond with, but by the end of the second day Chris felt the bond slot into place.

“Got him,” Peter announced as he was lazily fucking Stiles. “Bet he was just desperate for a mate and lashing out because of it, weren’t you, darling?”

Chris finished the water bottle he was sipping from and got up. He had been taking a break and giving over some patient updates Deucalion had sent him but the bond settling was much more important than reading about how Raeken was still being difficult.

He had to bat Stiles’ hands away when he got to the bed. Yeah, the bond had definitely set in, Stiles was staring at him with blind adoration with his eyes.

Placing two fingers on the pulse point on Stiles’ neck, Chris began to count the heartbeats. His heart rate seemed elevated for the second day of a heat, even a medically induced one. 

“Suck on this for me, sweetheart,” Chris said as he slid a thermometer into Stiles’ mouth. While he waited for the temp to update, he shined a small flashlight into Stiles’ eyes, his pupils were blown like he was at the peak of heat and barely narrowed. “His usual heats must be fairly short, did Stilinski say how long they usually lasted?”

The thermometer beeped and Chris pulled it out, it read 101 degrees which tracked with his assumption. Stiles’ body seemed to metabolize faster than normal, hastening the general heat timeline. It wasn’t a major health problem but, “I want to put him on medication after this to start regulating his heats.” 

Peter smirked with a smug, knowing glint in his eyes. “Gotta make sure he’s perfect for you, hm?”

Chris rolled his eyes. “It’s healthier for him to have a full heat cycle. It doesn’t have to do with my personal preferences, I’m not you.” He wrote down the vitals on his notepad and sent a quick text to Derek to pull out the files Stilinski had sent in for the new patient process. He was dead certain he was right about Stiles having short heats but he wanted to make sure. 

Though, if he was being entirely honest, he wanted to make sure he would know perfectly when Stiles was ready to be bred. If they were going to keep him, Chris wanted him on a regular heat schedule that was easily mapped out and tracked. He liked being able to make sure that he had every tiny detail planned out and things like irregular heats tended to throw wrenches in plans.

“Sure it doesn’t,” Peter said with doubt coating every word. Yeah, Peter knew how anal he was about his plans just as well as he did. “Now hurry up and fuck Stiles’ mouth. Look at him darling, he’s in desperate need of a cock down his throat.”

Chris raised his eyebrows but he set his pen down and grabbed his cock. “You want to suck my dick, Stiles?”

“I —  _ fuck _ — please, please, please, Chris, please,” Stiles moaned out. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears, like he was in pain. 

Well, Chris couldn’t let him be in pain for too long. He got on his knees on the bed and let Stiles wrap his lips around his cock. “So polite,” he rumbled approvingly and ran a hand through Stiles’ hair.

“Isn’t this so much better than fighting us?” Chris asked in a soft voice. He stroked Stiles’ hair as the boy took his cock down to the base. “When you come down from your heat I want you to remember how happy you are right now.”

Even if Stiles couldn’t remember details of his heat, he’d remember the sheer joy of forming the mating bond with Chris and Peter. Anything he couldn’t remember, well, the cameras in the room had been recording the entire time. One of the clinic staff, Erica, would be splicing together a video of Stiles’ heat for him to watch later on when they got to the re-education portion of his stay at the clinic.

“Deuc had a brilliant idea yesterday,” Peter announced out of the blue while his hips jerked to a stop inside Stiles. By the way Stiles moaned around his cock, Peter’s knot had formed.

“Do I want to know what that idea is?” Chris asked cautiously. Deucalion’s plans tended to be… extreme.

“Well, I think it’s a pretty good one,” Peter said while he grinned at him. “Depending on how Stiles acts after his heat passes, we could arrange a little escape for him. Deuc’ll pick him up, take him back to his place, and then he’ll have his fun with him. Nothing too extreme or anything, just something to make him feel grateful that we’re the alphas taking care of him.”

Chris pursed his lips, it wasn’t a bad plan. Deucalion would absolutely serve as a shock to Stiles and it could push him to see Chris and Peter in a more favorable light. But still, “We’ll see how his attitude is after the heat passes. I don’t want to put him through unnecessary stress if it turns out this is what he needed all along.”

“As lovely as it would be if this was all he needed, I expect some resistance when he comes down from his heat,” Peter said with a hum. He reached his hand under Stiles to tug at his cock, dragging an orgasm out of him. “He might panic at the bond and react adversely to it at first. If that’s the case, I think Deuc’s plan might be a brilliant option.”

“Make sure he knows not to leave any lasting damage,” Chris said after a moment’s pause. He didn’t mind welts or bruises, those would heal, but Deucalion had some more extreme methods from time to time that left scars. If he and Peter were going to keep Stiles, he wanted him smooth and undamaged.

“I’m sure Deuc knows how particular you are,” Peter laughed. He slowly rocked his hips in Stiles getting the boy to milk his cock. 

“Fuck off, Peter, you’re even more particular than I am,” Chris snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t already been planning out an entire wardrobe for him.”

“I recognize that I like my things to look nice.” Peter flashed a grin at Chris. “What’s the point of having an omega if we don’t make him look the best that he possibly could?”

“He certainly will look amazing.” At least he better look amazing with the amount Peter was planning on spending on him. Chris didn’t think there was a single item of clothing in the wardrobe Peter was cultivating that wasn’t designer. All together, the clothes would likely end up costing more than a car.

To be fair, it was expected for alphas of their standings to spend a large amount on their omegas. It was amazing that Chris and Peter hadn’t gotten an omega mate until then and Peter was absolutely planning on making up for it by making Stiles look as incredible as possible. Chris didn’t entirely disapprove, if they were going to have an omega they were going to make him stand out.

“Aren’t you excited, sweetheart?” Peter asked, patting Stiles on his flank while he pulled out, cock softening.

Stiles mewled around Chris’s cock. It was probably a noise of displeasure at his pussy being empty, but Chris pretended like it was a noise of excitement. It only made sense for Stiles to be excited after all and he’d come to realize that soon. 

Chris came down Stiles’ throat with a satisfied sigh. He was glad the Sheriff decided to take Stiles to their clinic. He was a needy, troublesome thing at the moment but Chris could see the perfect omega ready to come through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want Deuc to have a go with Stiles?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles felt absolutely miserable. His heat was over and his entire body ached. Normally after his heats he was exhausted but he had never felt like this. He had been used and abused for nearly a week and a half and he felt every second of it.

The worst of the pain was in his head. It felt like the worst hangover Stiles ever had. He sat up and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers and squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted some ibuprofen and maybe a Gatorade. That and to be out of this fucking nightmare of a clinic.

“ _ Fuck _ .” He sat up and winced, his legs felt like jelly and the simple movement made his pussy ache. Flashes of memories from his heat played through his mind and he forced himself to block them out. He didn’t need a play by play as an explanation for why he was aching, thank you very much. 

There was a glass of water on his bedside table and Stiles chugged it before he could even think. It could have been drugged but he didn’t care. They had already drugged him into a heat, what more could they do?

Well, they could probably do a lot worse, but he was thirsty enough that the risk was worth it. Plus, the chance that they’d drug his water was low when Stiles considered the fact that they tended to just openly shove drugs down his throat. 

After he drank, Stiles took stock of his body. He felt absolutely disgusting, there was dried cum all over his body and hair. Dried slick also coated the insides of his thighs and standing up caused fresh cum and slick to drip down from his pussy in a way that made him shudder.

Ugh, he needed a shower. Unfortunately there wasn’t one in his little room and there was no way in hell Chris or Peter would let him take one without them. But still, with how nasty he felt, he’d put up with it without complaint for once. 

The key swipe on the door beeped and Stiles frowned. Chris and Peter had a suspicious habit of showing up as soon as he woke up. He didn’t see anything but there had to be cameras in the room or maybe they had some sensors tracking his movement. Either way, they always came in at far too convenient times for it to be a coincidence.

“How are you feeling, Stiles?” Chris asked as he walked into the room. 

“I—”A thousand different nasty answers ran through Stiles’ mind and all of them died on his tongue. He just blinked and swallowed as he tried to process the emotions rolling over him. It was like this deep, overwhelming joy that made no sense to him. He wasn’t in heat any longer and he fucking hated Chris.

“Open up for me,” Chris commanded gently, he had crossed the room while Stiles was lost in his confusion and he held out a thermometer. Before he could even process what he was doing, Stiles opened his mouth and let Chris slip the thermometer inside.

“You must be sore this morning and I’m sure that you’re hungry as well. What we’re gonna do is get you a bath, do a quick physical, and then get something to eat. I’ve been monitoring your health throughout your heat but I’d like to make sure that there was no damage.” Chris grabbed Stiles’ chin and looked directly into his eyes as he shined a small flashlight into them, making Stiles squint.

The thermometer beeped. “98 degrees, back to a normal temperature and your pupils are showing normal dilation.” Chris smiled at him and quickly kissed his forehead. “You’re officially out of your heat.”

His brain felt like it was wading through molasses. “What the hell did you do to me?” He asked, finally able to form words.

“We didn’t do anything to you.” Chris put the thermometer away and wrote his vitals down on his notepad. “You formed a mating bond with us during your heat.”

A mating bond.

“ _ No _ .”

“I’m sure you can feel it,” Chris said while baring his too white teeth with a smile. “Isn’t your whole body singing in joy right now? Don’t be scared, sweetheart, this is a good thing.”

Stiles wanted to cry but the feeling was mitigated by the pure, unbridled happiness from some primal part of his brain. It was suffocating in a different way from how his heat suffocated him.

He could still think, he was still conscious, but every cell in his body was screaming at him to make Chris smile like that more, that he should be happy to be so close to his alpha.

No. Not to his alpha, to Chris.

Fuck, he didn’t even know how to force a mating bond back. Well, he knew that with enough time and distance it was possible to undo one. But there was no distance from them in the clinic and he was only away from them for any meaningful time at night when he was asleep. 

“Now follow me so we can get you cleaned up,” Chris said and Stiles just followed him. He tried to stop his legs from moving but it was like he was a puppet on Chris’s string.

A panic attack was threatening to bubble up but kept being beaten back by the mating bond. It was horrifying like all of his autonomy was taken from him. He couldn’t even truly feel upset before the fucking bond cleared that emotion away. He knew that eventually the bond would mellow out and that he would be able to feel things other than sheer joy at seeing Chris or Peter but right then it was so overwhelming.

“I hate you,” Stiles managed to say as he followed Chris down a hallway made up of closed, locked doors. “You’re insane.”

The smile Chris gave him was patronizing. “You’re scared and confused right now, I understand. New mating bonds are overwhelming but this is a great step in your treatment.”

“I’m not a toddler, you can stop fucking treating me like one.” Well at least the rage he felt at Chris’s condescending looks and tone could override the numbing joy of the bond long enough for him to snap at him. Even if it wouldn’t last, he still would take any opportunity he had to fight back.

“You’re not a toddler, no, but the tantrums you throw are reminiscent of one.” Chris swiped his keycard to get to a different area of the clinic. He held open the door for Stiles to walk through and shook his head in disappointment. “You’ve been misled for so long and it really hurts me to see how much you resist any attempts to help you get better.”

The disappointment in Chris’s voice almost physically hurt Stiles. He recoiled in mental anguish as his brain screamed at him for being the reason his al— for being the reason Chris was upset. “I’m sorry,” the words quickly left his mouth unbidden. 

Chris gently cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. “I can’t wait until every part of you means that.”

——

“You smell disgusting, Peter,” Derek scowled as Peter walked into the back office. “Would it kill you to take a shower before coming to me?”

“I smell like victory, thank you very much.”

“Victory smells an awful lot like dried cum and stale sweat.” Derek rolled his eyes and passed Peter a tablet. “Your request to the board got approved. Congrats, Stiles is yours.”

“You don’t sound too enthusiastic about that,” Peter said as he took the tablet and scrolled through the email communication between Derek and the board.

“I’d sound more enthusiastic if my uncle wasn’t stinking up my office. Do you understand how disgusting your rut pheromones are to me?” Derek rubbed the corners of his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “For the love of god just go get a shower and then we can actually talk.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “I want you and Isaac ready to get Stiles’ re-education started. Oh, and I want you to place my order for his wardrobe this afternoon. Christopher will get his measurements during his checkup.” He wanted everything ready to go for when Stiles was finished with his treatment. There was still time, likely another month and a half left until Stiles was completely done, but he expected that he and Chris would be able to show him off at events before then.

Derek snorted but said, “I’ll get everything ready so you can have your dress up doll primed and ready to go.”

A grin twitched at the corners of Peter’s lips. He had no doubt in his mind that Derek didn’t envy Stiles at all. Braeden was just as exacting an alpha as he was but she didn’t dictate his clothing choices to the level that Peter would. She let Derek dress in the same style that he always had with leather jackets and henley shirts. 

He waved and headed out of Derek’s office to make his way to get showered and dressed. He and Chris lived on the second floor of the clinic, a necessity when their jobs required they be on call at all times. He knew that Chris was handling the post-heat physical for Stiles and it would take some time.

While Chris was doing that, his plan was to set up everything for the start of Stiles’ re-education. It was a fairly aggressive timeline but he wanted to take full advantage of the confusion Stiles would be feeling coming out of his heat. With the bond so fresh in his mind he would be struggling to understand which emotions were his and which were being pushed onto him from the bond.

It was the perfect time to adjust his world view.

Peter swiped his keycard to let himself into the stairwell that led to his home while he made a mental list of everything he needed. Over the past couple of weeks he and Chris had been slowly sowing the seeds of doubt into Stiles’ mind. Standard practice really, the mating bond part of it was a bit more niche but tended to be extremely effective.

“Call Noah Stilinski,” Peter said to his smart assistant device when he got into his house. While the call dialed up, he made himself a quick sandwich.

“Sheriff Stilinski,” Stilinski answered, picking up the phone on the third ring.

“Good morning Sheriff, this is Peter Hale from the clinic. I just wanted to give you an update on Stiles.” Peter took a bite from his sandwich and sat down on a stool while he took the call.

“Peter! I have to say, I was surprised when I got the request from the board. I don’t think Stiles has ever had so much as a date in his life and then to find out that you and Chris wanted to keep him, it was shocking to say the least.”

“Hopefully a pleasant surprise,” Peter replied with a chuckle. “He has some attitude problems that Christopher and I are working on but he’s a handsome omega that shows a lot of promise.”

“Honestly, I had to brag about it to just about everyone at the station. It’s not every day that your son gets a mating request from alphas in families as esteemed as the Hales and Argents.” 

Peter made a gagging motion upon hearing Chris’s family’s name, happy that it was only an audio call. Yeah sure the Argents were made up of politicians, doctors, and some of the top omega wranglers out there but they were also the biggest batch of psychos he had ever met. His family and Chris’s had hated each other for generations. Almost every single ballot in Northern California had a Hale running opposite to an Argent. Hell, his sister Talia had just utterly crushed Chris’s batshit insane sister Kate in the running for mayor of Beacon Hills.

Needless to say his engagement to Chris ended up causing quite a stir that ended in Chris getting disinherited. 

“Well I’m excited to have the ceremony. But anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we had induced a heat in him and just finished with it. Does he have a history of shorter than normal heats? Christopher noticed that he seemed to enter a late stage fairly early on.”

Stilinski hummed on the other side of the line. “Yeah I’d say they usually last about half the length of an average heat. Are there any health risks with that?”

“No, no health risks, everything we saw from our medical exams showed that he seems to be just as fertile as any other omega. But we do want to put him on medication to normalize the lengths of his heat. It’s not a necessity but it will make life easier for Christopher and I down the line when we breed him.” Peter drummed his fingers on the granite countertop as he spoke. “Are you okay with us starting him on that medication?”

“You’re the doctor here, if you think it’s a good idea then I’ll sign whatever needs signed,” Stilinski replied. He paused for a moment then added, “Not to mention, the paperwork’s all being finalized making him yours.”

“Even if he is ours, I still would like to extend the courtesy of a choice to you,” Peter said. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed before he continued to speak, “He’s your only son after all and I don’t want to totally divorce him from your life.” Actually, he didn’t mind keeping Stiles all to himself and cutting off all of his ties to his old life but it was beneficial to be on the good side of the Sheriff. 

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Stilinski admitted. “I know he’s been causing trouble these past few years, but I really do love him. It makes me so happy to hear that you and Chris not only are making good steps in helping him but also want to keep him as your mate.”

Peter smiled. “Well, I have to get running. We’re starting some re-education today and I need to prep for it. I just wanted to give you a call while I had breakfast to let you know how everything was going with Stiles.”

“I appreciate it. Let me know if you need anything from me.”

“Will do, have a good day Sheriff.” Peter ended the call and leaned back in his chair in satisfaction. Everything was going perfectly.

He had one more call he needed to make before he could get his shower. He finished off his sandwich in a couple of bites before saying to the smart assistant, “Call Laura Hale.” 

On the second ring his niece picked up with a, “Hey Uncle Peter, what’s up? I’ve got a meeting with a client in half an hour.” Laura was one of the top event planners in California. 

Peter said, “Hey Laura, when you’re done with that could you do me a favor and start making arrangements for mine and Christopher’s mating ceremony to Stiles? I’ll have Derek forward you what I’m thinking and you can send me an invoice.”

——

Stiles never thought that he’d be so relieved to see clothes waiting for him after a medical exam. But after everything he had been through over the past couple of weeks, seeing the sweatpants and shirt waiting for him almost brought tears to his eyes.

The shirt was essentially transparent but the sweatpants were soft and comfortable. They were fairly typical loungewear for omegas but not anything Stiles ever wore. He bought pretty much all his clothes from the beta sections of stores, uncomfortable with the casual sexualization present in almost every clothing option for omegas.

Chris walked in a circle around him, analyzing the fit of the clothes. “We’ll need to get the waist taken in and the shoulders could be broader,” he said with a hum, plucking at the thin fabric. “What size do you usually wear, Stiles?”

Stiles tried to clench his jaw shut and not answer but the words forced themselves out. “I wear a beta large.”

Chris’s lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head. “We’re not hiding you away in oversized beta clothes any longer. I’m amazed your father let you get away with that for so long.” He stopped in front of Stiles and tilted his head ever so slightly. “Peter’s a better judge at matching color to completion than I am but I’d imagine a light gray suit with a pale blue tie would look perfect on you at the ceremony.”

Stiles froze. “Ceremony?” He asked slowly, fear freezing his insides. Had they already found some alpha to marry him off to immediately after they finished with him.

“Mm, I’m having Peter take care of arranging the details. I’m practical, I like things to be simple and functional but he prefers theatrics. So, we compromise— I stay out of it while he takes care of all of the arrangements,” Chris said with a sheepish look on his face. “Derek texted me just a bit ago that the application’s been approved by the board and I’m certain that Peter will want to have a massive ceremony as soon as you finish with your treatment.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles took a shaky step backwards and his eyes were wide.

“What am I talking about? Peter and I have decided that we want to keep you, sweetheart.” Oh god. No, holy shit no. Stiles wanted to scream, he wanted to run away, he wanted to be anywhere but there. Yet at the same time, the primal part of his brain that had been activated by the bond was singing in joy. Not only did the two strong, capable alphas bond with him but they also wanted to have him officially as their mate. 

The two conflicting emotions, terror beyond words and joy beyond comprehension, warred inside of him. It made Stiles feel light headed and ill.

Chris wrapped his arm around Stiles waist to steady him and kissed his temple. “This is a good thing, I know part of you knows that.”

“The part of me that was forced into a bond with you and Peter?”

“That’s the purest part of you,” Chris said into his ear. He kissed Stiles’ jaw and dragged his lips along it. “Stop fighting us, Stiles. Let us help you, you know that you want that.”

“I don’t— I don’t want that,” Stiles whispered in a low voice. “The bond, it’s not me, it’s not how I really feel.”

“Let it be how you really feel,” Chris whispered just as quietly as him.

Stiles let out a shuddering breath as the bond forced images into his mind. Images of him smiling, laying in bed with Chris and Peter. Images of him, back arched in ecstasy as Chris knotted him. Image of him, eyes closed and belly swollen with pups. He didn’t want that, didn’t want any of it. But the side of him bonded to Chris and Peter sang the praises of those thoughts. It argued that could it really be so bad to be loved and cherished?

Chris ran his hand down Stiles’ thigh and grinned against his jaw. “Think about it, darling.”

——

A smile tugged at Peter’s mouth when Chris led Stiles into the small room used for re-education. Their boy looked absolutely breathtaking in the outfit he had picked out for him. It needed some tailoring, slightly too baggy around the waist, too tight around the shoulder, and a deeper neckline would look nicer. But it was a proof of concept; Stiles would be stunning when he was finished with him. 

“Hello, darling,” Peter purred and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist to lead him into the room. He tilted his head in greeting to Chris as he sat down at the side of the room to watch and take notes. “Stiles, this is my nephew Derek and my and Christopher’s ward Isaac. Derek, Isaac, this is Stiles.”

“I thought it would be good for you to have some socialization with other omegas,” Peter said. He sat Stiles down in a chair opposite to Derek and Isaac. Isaac and Derek had food set out in front of them, but Stiles wasn’t quite at the level where he was allowed to feed himself so his place setting was empty.“You seem to have been manipulated into thinking that proper omegas have been stripped of everything, that they’ve been turned into mindless sluts meant only for fucking and breeding.” He paused and chuckled softly, almost fondly. “I’d like you to really have a chance to get to know two omegas who I would consider to be world class. Derek, because he is a Hale and we produce nothing less, and Isaac, because he is a shining example of the success of my treatment.”

Stiles glared defiantly at him. “I’ll pass on this, thank you.”

“You really chose an interesting omega to claim, Peter,” Derek furrowed his brows and looked at Stiles then back to Peter. “He’s certainly pleasant.”

“He’s been manipulated into thinking that I’m here to brainwash him, it’s understandable that he’d have some problems with me,” Peter said with a wry grin. He patted Stiles on the back a few times before he backed off to sit next to Chris. “Have a chat boys and enjoy breakfast, you can pretend like we’re not even here.”

Stiles still looked like he was struggling so Peter added, “It would make me incredibly happy if you participated in this, Stiles. If you ask nicely, I’d be happy to feed you your breakfast.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, no doubt struggling to fight against the urge to make his alpha happy. It made Peter chuckle low in his chest, the defiance was adorable. 

“A mating bond already?” Isaac’s laugh was much louder than Peter’s own. He set his fork down and looked towards Peter. “I didn’t think you did that in treatments.”

“You didn’t need a bond, you just needed to be shown that not all alphas were monsters like your father,” Chris spoke up. “But Stiles needs the stability that a bond provides. I think that having an omega friend would be helpful for him as well.”

“I have omega friends,” Stiles snapped.

“Omega friends that aren’t extremists,” Chris clarified.

“Oh shit, you got in with those whack jobs? Isn’t Brae off breaking up a group of them around Berkeley, Derek?” Isaac’s eyes lit up and he grinned.

“Yeah, the Omega Welfare department and the Sheriff’s office were able to locate a whole sect of them so she’s off with her team busting it apart. The underground or something they were calling themselves, had a whole bunch of omegas posing as betas and stuff going to classes at Berkeley and trying to recruit.” Derek shrugged and took a bite of his eggs. “The clinics around here are about to be filled to the brim. I think some are even getting sent to Oregon and stuff.”

Stiles froze and a look of abject horror crossed his features. “ _ No _ ,” he whispered.

Derek made a face. “Why would I be lying? It’s good that they were caught, those groups are dangerous, Stiles. So many innocent omegas have been hurt because of them.”

“One of the omegas here, Jackson, he murdered my dad after getting wrapped up with one of the groups,” Isaac added. “Dad was an abusive piece of shit and deserves to rot in hell, but he was  _ murdered _ . Jackson’s doing better now, Deuc’s been treating him, but Matt — the guy who got him to kill dad — he’s still out there.”

“I’m sorry about your dad, but the underground isn’t filled with murderers. It— we want political change, want omegas to be recognized as people.”

“We  _ are  _ recognized as people. Do Isaac and I look like we’re the brainless baby makers that your extremist friends said proper omegas are?” Derek leaned back in his chair and folded his arms against his chest. “Peter and Chris aren’t bad guys, Stiles. They want to help you.”

“They’ve taken me in since I didn’t have anywhere else to go and I didn’t have a mate,” Isaac added. “I was a wreck when I got here and they treated me better than anyone else ever had. All I had ever known of alphas was my dad beating me and locking me in—“ Isaac paused and took a deep, shaky breath. Peter felt Chris tense beside him, ready to step in if Isaac had a flashback. “My dad treated me really badly but Chris and Peter have done so much more for me and I don’t think I could ever repay them for it.”

The confusion was plain on Stiles’ face. He had been told horrors about what happened to the omegas that came out of the clinics and so to see Isaac was likely shaking his whole world view. “Omegas deserve to have a choice,” his voice was still a broken whisper. “I didn’t deserve to be forced in here, I wasn’t dangerous, I’ve never hurt anyone.”

“You realize that there were explosive devices found in some of the underground’s leaders’ hideouts. They were planning on setting up a bomb somewhere on Berkeley’s campus,” Derek said with a frown. “You might have been told that it was a peaceful movement that wanted political change but you were getting manipulated. Do people need to have died for you to realize that these omega liberation groups aren’t trying to get justice, they’re just trying to get revenge.”

“The bombs had to have been planted. Liz and Jesse, I know them, they wouldn’t  _ murder _ people.” Stiles looked like he was on the verge of tears. His already pale skin could have been mistaken for a sheet of paper with how all of the blood had drained from his face. 

“Sounds to me like you might be a really bad judge of character,” Isaac said with a shrug.

“Your friends wanted to murder people and that’s not a lie, it’s not something I’m making up to fuck with your head. Sorry Stiles but it’s the truth.” Derek took a bite of sausage.

Well, the bombs actually  _ were  _ planted, Derek didn’t know that and didn’t need to know that. Peaceful protest groups were a problem, they were sympathetic. The world didn’t need an uprising of omegas so wranglers tended to plant guns or explosives at the scene. Then it was up to clinics like his to convince the arrested omegas that they had actually been intending on utilizing those explosives before reforming them.

It was underhanded, maybe, but effective. A necessary evil to keep peace in the world. 

“So, besides plotting the downfall of the world as we know it, what do you do for fun Stiles? Derek and I usually play  _ Smash  _ and  _ Rocket League  _ on Friday nights if you want in,” Isaac said, cutting through the silence. 

“Two of the betas that work here, Erica and Boyd, they usually join in too,” Derek added. “If you like shooters, Peter could probably set you up with a PC and we can five stack in  _ Overwatch _ .”

Stiles let out a shaky breath. “An alpha friend of mine, Scott, he plays  _ Overwatch _ . If we’re allowed to connect to the outside world, we could make it a six stack.” His words were slow and unsure but they were important. 

Peter looked to Chris and shared a grin with him. Stiles might not realize it himself, but he just made a step forward in a direction he’d never be able to walk away from. No matter what setbacks Stiles might face in his treatment, his path was now set in stone. 

“I’m sure we can arrange something,” Peter said, a smug smile twisting his features. Victory, he truly loved its taste. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the chapter count. Things changed from my outline so there's gonna be two more chapters than I originally expected lol.  
> People were split like 50/50 on the Deuc inclusion so what I decided to do is not have it within the "canon" of the fic and have it as a bonus chapter as an alternative scenario for the people who would like to see that.


	5. Chapter 5

There was no possible way that anyone in the lib underground had been planning on hurting anyone. Liz and Jesse were extreme, yeah, but everything they preached was about doing things peacefully. They wanted change and respect, not murder.

But he was shown the headlines. He saw the photos and the plans in Liz’s handwriting. It wasn’t faked, it wasn’t some new cruel technique used to break him. It was just a fact. 

He had trusted the lib underground and they lied to him.

Everyone lied to him.

With a blank expression on his face, Stiles stared up at the ceiling. He felt numb and disconnected. It felt like almost every single person in his life had manipulated him and the crushing weight of that realization made him feel like he was Atlas slowly dying, killed by the weight of the world on his shoulders.

When Peter had given him the sleeping pill the previous night after working a new, larger plug into him, Stiles had accepted it with a feeling of relief. At least when he was in the dreamless sleep from the pills he didn’t have to think about the overwhelming betrayal or deal with the confusing emotions being forced on him through the bond. It was a small relief, the tiniest of mercies, even if only for a short time.

“Good morning, Stiles,” Chris said quietly as he walked into Stiles’ room. “How are you feeling?”

Stiles frowned and tightened his grip on the blankets wrapped around him. “How do you think I’m feeling?” He meant to spit out the words and coat them in venom but they came out weakly.

“I think you’re understandably very upset and probably need to talk about what you learned yesterday.” Chris sat down on Stiles’ bed and ran a gentle hand through his hair. “It’s okay if you don’t know how to feel right now but it would be good for you to talk to me about it.”

“Look, I just—“ Stiles broke off with a strangled noise. He had to swallow hard and clench his jaw before he continued. “I thought Liz and Jesse were brilliant. They were so funny, so smart, and they had such great ideas. We wanted peace, wanted change through nonviolent protests and political activism. But they— they lied.”

“It’s a fairly common tactic a lot of those groups use, to feign innocent ideals until an omega is too wrapped up to back out.” Chris’s voice was calm as he spoke. “You’re a smart, incredible omega, Stiles. They wanted you on their side because you would have been a great asset. But that’s all these groups see the omegas they recruit as, in the end they’re just assets, disposable assets.”

Stiles didn’t even realize there were tears tracking down his cheeks until Chris wiped one away with his thumb.

“Peter and I, we don’t see you as disposable. You know that, right?” Chris asked as he pulled Stiles onto his lap. “We want you to reach your full potential and you gotta work with us if that’s gonna happen.”

Stiles tucked his face into Chris’s chest and let out a shuddering sob. “I trusted them, Chris.”

“I know you did.” Chris wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles and gently kissed the top of his head. “They took advantage of you but you’re here now and that’s a good thing.”

“What’s going to happen to them?” Stiles asked.

“They’re being taken to a clinic focused on rehabilitating extreme cases like them. One of our doctors, Deuc, used to work there. If they can be rehabilitated then homes will be found for them. If they can’t, well, they might become wards of the clinic or they might be sent to a state institution.” As he spoke, Chris rubbed circles along Stiles back in a soothing motion, making him relax into his grip. “I’m not gonna lie to you, if they can’t be rehabilitated, it won’t be nice for them. But they were planning on murdering people, Stiles,  _ innocent _ people.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist, trying to get some comfort from him. He felt so shaken and vulnerable and at the moment, Chris felt like an anchor he could use for some small amount of stability. Even if it was just the bond forcing the thought into his mind, he didn’t care. “Can we just sit like this for a while?” He asked in a whisper. “I just— I— I just can’t do anything right now.”

“We can sit here for as long as you need,” Chris said gently and squeezed his arms reassuringly. “I’m glad you’re letting me help you, Stiles.”

“I’m glad too.”

——

Peter looked up from his tablet when Chris walked into his office. “How’s Stiles doing?”

“He’s fairly shaken which is understandable, the shock of his friends being arrested has really pushed him over the plateau,” Chris said as he sat down. He frowned slightly and continued, “I sat with him for about an hour, just reassuring him that everything’s alright and he reacted fairly well to that. He’s with Marin right now just to make sure he’s okay since he seemed more upset than I had expected.”

It hurt Chris to see Stiles so upset, he didn’t want his boy to be sad, especially over a lie. But if it led to him rapidly improving in his treatment then the momentary sadness was worth it. Sometimes omegas needed to be completely broken before they could be rebuilt.

“I suppose I should thank Derek and Isaac then,” Peter hummed. “Who knew what it took to break him would be informing him about the reality of his extremist friends.”

“Kali is certainly going to have fun with them.” Chris sat down and stole a sip from Peter’s coffee. “How long do you think it’ll take for her to convince them that they actually did mean to blow up half of Berkley?” 

Peter shrugged. “With her? Three or four months I’d assume. She has a pretty good track record with getting the particularly troublesome omegas to break fairly fast.”

“Wonder if Stiles could be a help in getting them to break,” Chris mused. “I don’t want to force him into a stressful situation, but after he finishes his treatment it could be interesting to reintroduce him to them and see how they react to him.”

“Not a bad idea, we’ll just have to see.”

“Either way, it was nice that he wanted to be held by me. He actually asked that I stayed with him until he calmed down which was a fantastic step.” Chris couldn’t have been prouder of Stiles for that. It meant such great things that he was starting to trust Chris enough to take comfort from him. He had no doubt in his mind that Stiles was still going to be skittish and have moments of distrust but he just had to treat him like a stray dog. Stiles needed to come to him and he had to reward him heavily each time he did. 

“It pains me to admit but you really might be his favorite,” Peter said with a dramatic sigh. “I swear to god though, I will make him like me more eventually.”

Chris snorted out a laugh. “In your dreams, Peter. As soon as they’re emotionally vulnerable like Stiles is right now, they eat out of my hands.”

“First Isaac, now Stiles, you certainly have a proclivity for broken birds don’t you?”

“Envy is dripping off your every word, Peter,” Chris said. He reached for Peter’s coffee again but the mug was pulled back.

“I don’t like to lose,” Peter said and took a pointed sip from his mug.

“No you certainly don’t,” Chris chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and checked his phone, waiting on the text from Marin to tell him that Stiles was ready to be collected. There was still nothing but that was to be expected, it had only been half an hour. “We have that in common.”

“Mm,” Peter hummed out an agreement. “I’m ordering you a new suit for the ceremony, by the way, so we’ll need to stop by the tailors sometime soon.”

Chris furrowed his brows, “Peter I don’t need a new suit for every event in my life.”

Peter gave him a flat, withering look. “Christopher if it were up to you, you would never wear a suit. I shudder to think of the life of looking like an ill fitted lumberjack you would lead without me. The suit is non-negotiable.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “My clothes were never poorly fitted, you just have impossible standards.”

“You say tomato, I say without me, your fashion is a travesty.” Peter took out his tablet and slid it to Christopher. “These are your style options, make your choice and then I’ll base my decisions on the rest of the clothing from there.”

The four suits Peter had selected were almost identical. “The charcoal one’s fine. Is Laura planning the ceremony?”

“Yeah, you’ll have to cover Stiles’ treatment today and tomorrow because I need to meet with her to make decisions on venues, flowers, and the cake. Is Kate going to want to come?”

“Wow you almost sounded like you didn’t want to throw up when saying her name.” Chris couldn’t help the laugh he had at Peter’s expense. He and his sister were on fairly rocky terms, but out of all his family, she was the one he had the best relationship with. “If I don’t extend an invite to her I won’t hear the end of it. Invited or not, Gerard will probably show up out of spite.”

“You’d think disinheriting you would have been enough for that lunatic.” Peter rolled his eyes and took his tablet back. “Let him know that if he shows up that he’ll be escorted off of the property by the twins.”

Chris leaned back in his chair and scratched his neck. “Telling him that will only make it more likely that he shows up just to piss me off. Just tell the twins to kick him out if he shows up, no need to tell Gerard any details.”

“Is it too much to hope that his cancer kills him before the ceremony?” Peter asked dryly. “Or maybe have a house fall on Kate?”

“If Gerard dies that means a funeral that the entire country will be watching, I’ll pass on that. I just want him confined to a nursing home or maybe stuck in Washington having to listen to a filibuster during the ceremony.” The fact that Gerard was in the senate made Chris shudder thinking of all the bills he tried to pass. He wouldn’t shed a tear when the man died, the world was better off without him, but the media circus surrounding his funeral was going to be a nightmare.

“You’d think there’d be a parade thrown celebrating his death,” Peter said dryly. “Well, either way, I won’t let him or Kate ruin the mating ceremony.”

“Honestly, I’m not about to let anyone ruin it, Peter,” Chris replied. He wasn’t as particular about the details as Peter was but Chris still wanted the event to be perfect. If he and Peter were to have the perfect mate he wanted the ceremony to exceed everyone’s expectations. 

——

When Chris picked him back up from Morrell’s office, Stiles still felt relatively shaken and tender. Chris seemed to pick up on that almost immediately and he caressed Stiles’ cheek with a soft touch.

“We’re gonna take it easy for the rest of the day, how’s that sound?” Chris asked. “Tomorrow we’re gonna go back to our regular treatment session, but today I think it might be best if you just get some comfort.”

“I just feel so stupid,” Stiles said. He didn’t feel like crying any longer but he was still deeply upset. “They used me to get an easy contact in the sheriff’s office and I didn't even notice.”

“They’re talented manipulators,” Chris said while he swiped his keycard to access the residential ward of the clinic. “Most people wouldn’t have known how sick they were unless they were in their inner circle.”

“I know, Morrell said the same thing. But still, I just— I was so convinced they were really trying to promote positive change in the world.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the ceiling as he walked. “What they told me, I know it could be achieved peacefully.”

“But it couldn’t, Stiles,” Chris said softly. “They want the world to change so they could come out on top when it did. But the way the world is right now works. There are so many systems in place to protect omegas like you and to make sure alphas treat their omegas well.”

“I just want to do so much more than be arm candy who pumps out babies but society doesn’t allow for that.”

“Sweetheart, that’s not what Peter and I want for you. Yes, we want you to look good for us and we want to have a few kids, but we also want you to find something you’re passionate about and do that.” Chris brushed a strand of hair off of Stiles’ forehead and looked him in the eyes as he spoke. “The thing we want most is for you to be happy.”

“I don’t know if I can be happy tied down by alphas for the rest of my life,” Stiles breathed out the admission.

“Being mated doesn’t mean you’re tied down. You’re going to have more opportunities than you’ve ever had before in your life when you’re with us.” Chris sounded so sure of himself that Stiles faltered in his steps. “You had the opportunity to chat with Derek yesterday and he’s mated. Did he seem tied down or limited?”

Stiles thought back to the previous day. When Derek talked about his relationship with his alpha, his eyes lit up. He seemed to love her so genuinely that it made a small part of Stiles envious. “He seemed… happy,” he admitted.

“Peter and I can make you happy too, Stiles.” Chris swiped into Stiles room and led him in. “And I’m going to ask you to make a choice that could make you uncomfortable, but I want you to trust me, okay?”

Stiles sat down on his bed and nervously drummed his hands on his thighs. “What is it?” He asked slowly.

“Right now you have a lot of thoughts running around your mind making you anxious. I want you to get into a headspace where those thoughts slow down. It’ll help you process them better,” Chris explained. He pulled out the chair from the desk in the room and sat down. “You’ve got two choices and if you don’t feel comfortable making the choice, that’s fine, you can let me make it for you. What I want you to do is either play with yourself as I instruct or you can suck my cock.”

Stiles’ hands bunched into fists and his entire body tensed. “I— I—“ he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack like the second day. It was almost exactly the same thing Peter had done then.

“It’s okay, you can take your time to think about which you’d rather do.” Chris spoke in a calm, soothing voice like he was talking to a scared dog on the streets. “I won’t judge you for what you choose.”

Stiles forced himself to calm down by taking slow, even breaths. His heart felt like a bird trying to break free of a cage.

After a few minutes of calming himself down, Stiles managed to speak, “I’d rather suck your cock.” The words came out in barely a whisper and his face was burning in embarrassment, but he still made a choice.

Chris smiled widely, looking so proud of him that the bonded part of his mind sang in joy. “Very good, Stiles.” He spread his legs apart and tilted his head. “I’m going to give you instructions and you need to follow them, understood?”

Stiles swallowed hard. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Good boy. Get on your knees in front of me and take my cock out.” The words were still softly spoken but they had the edge of an order to them. A small amount of slick leaked out of Stiles’ cunt from around the plug as he got on his knees.

It wasn’t entirely like the overwhelming haze that overcame him during his heat but a similar need thrummed one the back of Stiles’ mind as he pulled out Chris’s cock. It came from the bonded part of his mind which became harder and harder to push back with each quiet order from Chris. It told Stiles that he was happy, that he desperately needed the cock in his mouth.

“Stroke me to hardness before you take me in your mouth.” Chris leaned back in his chair and stared down at Stiles with an intensity in his eyes that made Stiles squirm. 

Stiles wrapped his hands around Chris’s half hard cock and gave it a few slow tugs, getting used to its weight and size. It was so much bigger than his— male omegan cocks were essentially vestigial, small enough that they could almost be mistaken for an overgrown clitoris. But Chris’s cock was massive, even partially soft as it was.

It didn’t stay that way for long, it quickly hardened and Stiles’ mouth watered as he stared at it. Outside of his heat he had never sucked Chris off and the part of his mind bonded to his alpha was screaming at him to remedy that. For once, even the part of his mind that was entirely his was in agreement.

Stiles didn’t give himself time to doubt that. Instead, when Chris seemed fully hard, he wrapped his lips around the thick cock without needing any further encouragement. 

Chris hummed his approval and tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair. Stiles closed his eyes and let himself focus only on the slight pull of his hair and the taste and smell of the cock in his mouth. 

He was able to take Chris’s cock to the base with ease and he stayed there for a few moments, tongue lathing around the slight swell of the knot. With his nose buried in the groomed thatch of hair, Stiles lungs filled with alpha pheromones making his head swim pleasantly. His cunt was drooling and his hand reached down to tug at his own cock.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Chris said, nudging Stiles’ hand away with a leg. “Get me off first and I’ll take care of you afterwards.”

Stiles whined around the dick in his mouth but doubled his efforts to get Chris off. 

“I know, I know, I’m the meanest,” Chris chuckled. “But you’re doing so well, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you for doing this.”

God, any other time those words would have sounded so patronizing. They would have pissed him off and frustrated him. But at that moment they just pushed him further. He wanted to make Chris proud of him, to make Chris feel good.

He bobbed his head rapidly. The head of Chris’s cock popped in and out of his throat even when he didn’t go all the way down on it. It made Stiles idly wonder if he could feel the cock in his throat when he took it all the way to the base. 

Stiles knew that Chris was close when after several minutes, his knot began to swell, though never to its full size. He brought a hand to massage it and his efforts were rewarded when Chris pushed his head down to just above the knot and shot thick ropes of cum down his throat.

“Please, Chris, let me get off,” Stiles groaned when he pulled off of Chris’s cock. 

“I got you, don’t worry.” Chris picked him up and set him down on the bed. With how soaked Stiles was, Chris was easily able to pull out the massive plug in his cunt. “I’m gonna fuck you now, sound good?”

“Shit, please.” Stiles was fully conscious of every word leaving his mouth. He could be mortified later but at the moment he just needed to get off.

There was a victorious look on Chris’s face as he hiked Stiles’ legs up over his shoulders and lined his cock up with his pussy. 

A strangled noise left Stiles’ lips as Chris fucked into him. He didn’t bother going slow, didn’t take the time to let Stiles get used to the cock in his pussy. Instead he fucked him so hard that Stiles' vision almost whited out in ecstasy.

It was nothing like getting fucked during his heat. In heat, even at the greatest climaxes, there was always an undercurrent of it never quite being enough. But at that moment, what he needed wasn’t to get bred endlessly like he did during a heat. What he needed was for his alpha to fuck him hard, to take what he wanted from him.

Stiles’ cock drooled thin, watery precum against his belly, bouncing around as Chris slammed into him over and over again. The knot at the base of Chris’s cock was still half inflated and with each thrust of his hips, it popped in and out of Stiles’ pussy, making him howl.

“So beautiful, so perfect,” a steady stream of praise left Chris’s lips. His hands rubbed gently along Stiles’ sides as the perfect contrast to the rough, almost painful thrusts of his hips.

But pain wasn’t processing in Stiles’ mind, not with how many endorphins his brain was pumping out. Chris could have been cutting into his skin and he would have still been hard so long as he kept praising him. The bonded side of his mind had total control for the moment, overtaking all of his thoughts with how goddamned good it felt to make his alpha so happy.

Stiles came with a cry as Chris’s knot locked them together and hot cum pumped into him. It felt so good, so unbelievably good. It washed away all thoughts of betrayal and manipulation from his mind for the time being. There was nothing for him to be sad about, not when one of his alphas had him so full and embraced him so tightly.

“You’re so perfect for me,” Chris murmured into Stiles’ ear while he played with his cock to make Stiles clench down around his knot, milking another wave of cum from him.

“Thank you alpha,” Stiles breathed out.

Maybe in an hour, when his actions had time to process in his rational brain, he would regret this. But in the moment, he was in heaven. There was no room for regret in his mind, not when Chris kissed along his neck and told him how perfect and beautiful he was, how incredible he would be after his treatment was finished.

The part that wanted the treatment to never finish, that wanted him to escape from the clinic, it screamed at him. But that part of him was getting smaller by the day.

Right then he was so happy, so much happier than he had ever been before in his life. He wanted to bask in the unbridled joy of being held and loved so he shoved back that part of his mind. It could come back and argue its point at some other time.

But even if it came back, Stiles wasn’t sure he would listen to it. Not when he finally, _finally_ understood what Chris and Peter had been trying to get him to understand for so long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter... a time skip to the mating ceremony


	6. Chapter 6

_ Three months later. _

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He could hear the hushed sounds of people talking before the ceremony through the closed doors and it made his muscles tense. On an intellectual level, he had known that Peter had invited a large crowd to the ceremony but seeing the size of the venue made it so much more real than Stiles had prepared for.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Stiles announced.

“You’re not gonna throw up, you’ll be fine,” his dad said, straightening his tie. 

“I’m going to trip and fall and embarrass myself, Chris, and Peter. This is a bad idea, why couldn’t we just go to Vegas and get hitched there where nobody could see me make a fool of myself?”

“Because Hale mating ceremonies come with a certain amount of pomp and circumstance as a baseline. Add the Peter variable to that equation and everything gets ramps up exponentially,” Derek said dryly. “It’ll go fine, stop worrying.”

They had spent the last three weeks preparing to make sure everything went perfectly. Stiles knew that if he just slowed his brain down, he would be fine. Thanks to Peter’s exacting rehearsals he knew the part he had to play by heart. But it had been months since he had been in a crowd larger than ten and Stiles had never exactly been good with crowds.

“I’ll be with you while you walk down the aisle, you don’t have to worry.” The Sheriff shook his shoulder lightly. “Trust Chris and Peter and you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Part of why he was feeling so anxious probably was because he wasn’t used to spending hours away from Chris and Peter at that point. But they had needed to make sure everything was set up perfectly, not to mention the taboo for an alpha to see their omega before they walked down the aisle.

When he was on his knees in front of them, he’d feel better. 

It was crazy to think that months ago he would have rather died than kneel before them. The thought was so foreign to him now, it seemed so stupid. And in a way, it was stupid, it was defiance born from being manipulated into thinking that his place was anywhere but with his alphas.

There was no shame in submitting, no shame in being loved. There was only a purer joy than he had ever felt before.

The hushed conversations behind the door faded away and Stiles took a deep breath. He could do this, all he had to do was walk down the aisle and then his alphas would handle the rest. 

“Just relax.” Braeden patted his shoulder when she stepped forward with Derek as the music began to play. She and Derek looked stunning in matching suits and each step was synchronized, the perfect alpha-omega pair to lead the procession.

There was no questioning why Peter decided that they should be the alpha and omega of honor.

“Ready?” The Sheriff asked, holding out his arm. 

Stiles took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He counted down from ten to clear his mind and looked at his dad. “Yeah, I think I am.”

——

To Peter there really was no better feeling in the world than the feeling that came from complete and utter victory. Well, the feeling of being congratulated for that victory might come close. It stroked Peter’s ego, though some might argue that wasn’t something necessary. And what were mating ceremonies if not one big congratulatory circle?

“Congratulations, Doctor Argent.” Peter narrowed his eyes like a pleased cat and tapped the rim of his flute of champagne against Chris’s.

“Congratulations, Doctor Hale.”

Peter took a sip from his champagne, savoring its complex flavor before setting it down. In a few precious minutes, his victory would be written in stone. Stiles would be his and Chris’s, entirely and absolutely.

“It’s been a long three months but it’s all worth it in the end,” Peter said. Stiles’ progress had been steady after he finally broke down but it had been slow. Building back up a man whose entire worldview you shattered was never a fast process but the results were always beautiful.

Chris extended an arm that Peter took as they heard voices hush into silence. “I’m looking forward to finally breeding him tonight. Whose pups will take first do you think?”

They could have finalized his treatment and had the ceremony a month ago but Chris had wanted to wait. He wanted to consummate the mating when Stiles started his heat. Ideally there would be pups after the honeymoon.

“Whoever’s takes first, I don’t mind, we’ll have more from him soon enough,” Peter answered. Hales tended to have large families and Peter planned on his being no different. Having little ones running around always made life that much sweeter.

“Well, for the record, I hope it’s mine,” Chris chuckled and opened the door to the chapel. Hundreds of eyes turned to stare at the two men and Peter raised his chin as he looked back at them, acknowledging the crowd for a brief moment.

As Peter and Chris took their places at the altar, the doors at the back opened to the start of the wedding procession. First came Braeden and Derek, her head was raised high while Derek looked at her feet, the two walked in perfect harmony, looking almost as incredible as he and Chris did.

Almost.

The rest of the procession followed suit. His youngest niece, a pretty, young alpha tossed flower petals along the aisle. Traditionally, a beta would be the flower girl, but there were no betas in the Hale family and of the Argents, only Kate attended. 

After the flower girl followed the other members of the wedding party. Isaac had found a mate in Stiles’ alpha friend Scott, so they were next. Behind them was Peter’s youngest nephew, also an alpha, as the ring bearer. The last of the procession before Stiles was Talia and her mate. She looked as stately as ever, long hair tied up in an elegant style and her dress was sleeveless, revealing muscular arms. 

With all of the procession in place, the music began to change to cue in Stiles. Peter eagerly watched the door, waiting for his first glimpse of his omega. Laura and Talia had been very strict at enforcing the rule of not letting him see Stiles in his full mating ceremony outfit before the ceremony. 

Laura was staring at him, a smug look on her face. No doubt she wanted to see his expression when Stiles walked through those doors. He’d let her have that satisfaction. She truly had done an incredible job with the ceremony so he supposed she deserved the moment of smugness. 

After all, he really was the winner of the day.

As Stiles and his father took their first steps into the chapel, Peter let his carefully crafted mask of cool aloofness fall. He replaced it with a look of surprised appreciation as he inspected Stiles’ outfit. It was gorgeous, it truly was. 

Stiles was barefoot with golden bangles around his ankles, a nod to when omegas were kept in shackles by their alphas. His dress shirt was sleek and translucent and his tie was the perfect complement to Peter and Chris’s matching ties. 

Perhaps the most spectacular part of his outfit was the skirt, short enough that with each step Peter got a glimpse of the plug nestled in Stiles’ pussy. A pleased smile pulled at his lips, his usual outfits for Stiles involved pants but the skirt was a nice contrast. It absolutely made the possessive side of him rumble. He wanted to fuck Stiles then and there.

But that would have to wait for the reception.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Peter purred quietly, caressing Stiles’ cheek as he knelt in front of Chris and him. He was filled with pride seeing Stiles kneel so submissively, three months ago none of this would have been possible.

God, he really was fantastic at his job.

The vows passed by in a blur. Peter didn’t really pay attention to them, just spoke up in affirmation when it was required of him. He had gone through enough practice runs that he knew the vows by heart.

What he really wanted was the next part.

“Stand, Stiles, and present your neck to your alphas,” the priest said. Peter and Chris were handed an intricately carved leather collar, inset with gold, and together they tightened it around Stiles’ neck. Omegas might no longer be shackled by their alphas but they still had to wear their marks of ownership.

With the collar around Stiles’ neck, he was now officially Chris and Peter’s omega. Pride burned in Peter’s chest and one look at Chris let him know his partner felt the same.

After months of work, in mind and body, Stiles was finally his.

——

Chris hated the amount of ass kissing that went along with every Hale event. He normally let Peter deal with the schmoozing, but there was no escaping it when he was one of the focuses of the night.

“Congratulations, you two.” Talia walked up and kissed his and Peter’s cheeks in greeting. She was a welcome reprieve from the various politicians who had been asking about how their treatment plan suffered from some of the more conservative options offered out East. “You looked incredibly handsome up there and Laura did a fantastic job with dressing your omega.”

Peter smirked slightly. “I’m sure this will help when you run for the senate next year. Nothing looks quite as good as your family publicly rehabilitating omegas in a humane way.”

“It sure as hell will,” Talia laughed. She patted Peter’s shoulder and grinned. “So you better treat your boy well and make sure we don’t have any scandals.”

“I think Peter is one bad decision away from a scandal at any given time,” Chris said, dry amusement in his tone.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve got you keeping an eye on him then,” Talia said with a wink. 

“I’m being attacked on all sides,” Peter threw his hands up in defeat. “At least Stiles is on my side, right?”

Stiles looked up at Peter with a sly look on his face. “I think I might be with Chris here.”

Chris burst out laughing, loud enough that a few heads turned to his direction. “I told you before and I’ll tell you again, I’m Stiles’ favorite.”

“I’m annulling this mateship,” Peter said dryly. “Apparently I’m not wanted.”

Chris grinned and kissed Peter on the corner of his mouth. “You’re a sore loser and I love that.”

“God you all are just adorable. When are you planning on trying?” Talia asked with a chuckle. She patted Stiles on the shoulder as she continued, “He looks like he’s going to give you some great pups.”

“He should be fertile now but his heat will start tomorrow,” Peter said with pride in his eyes. “All three of us are excited for him to take.”

“He’s going to look beautiful when he’s pregnant,” Chris agreed. “He had been fairly anxious about the idea of having pups at first but we worked through that anxiety and I think he might be the one of us who’s most excited at this point.”

Stiles smiled up at him from between his knees. “I get to spend nine months having every single need taken care of and getting pampered by you and Peter. I don’t think there’s anything  _ not  _ to look forward to about it.”

“Good answer,” Talia grinned. “Let me know when he takes so Laura and I can plan the baby shower.”

“Will do,” Peter said, kissing Talia on her cheek. “I’ll be looking forward to shooting all the promotional shots for your campaign.”

Talia winked at him. “You’ve found my hidden agenda.”

“My darling sister, if that’s your idea of hiding your agenda I don’t think you’re going to make it far in the senate,” Peter drawled. “Might want to pack it up now and try for the simple life out in the country.”

“Thanks for the advice, Doctor Dickwad.” Talia swatted Peter on the shoulder as he cackled.

“Love you, Talia.” The look on Peter’s face reminded Chris of that of a cat who just knocked a glass of water off of the counter in full view of its owner.

“Love you too, Peter.”

Chris was slightly envious of the relationship Peter had with his family. He didn’t talk to any of his family aside from Kate and even then the conversations tended to be short and ended up leaving him frustrated and angry.

He was going to make sure that his children had a better relationship with him and their siblings than he did with his father and family. 

——

Stiles was overwhelmed and bored at the same time. There were so many people and so much noise that he found it hard to focus. The amount of people meant that someone was almost always talking to Chris or Peter and so for large swaths of time, Stiles was ignored.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy, he was over the moon in joy, actually. The fact that this entire ceremony had been to bind him to his two, incredible alphas was hard for him to comprehend. It was just that he had never been good at sitting around doing nothing for long periods of time. He had the ADHD to thank for that.

All of the other omegas — at least the ones that weren’t the entertainment for the evening — were kneeling at their alpha’s feet, still and submissive. Stiles knew that he needed to prove himself even better than them so he could make Chris and Peter proud, but he was itching to do something. 

“I’m impressed, Chris, I really am,” a blonde woman Stiles was unfamiliar with walked over to their table, glass of whiskey in hand. “You really scored yourself a cute one.”

“Thank you, Kate,” Chris said, sounding tense.

Kate… the name sounded familiar. Stiles had overheard Chris and Peter discussing a Kate over the past few weeks but he never heard any details about her.

“He has such cute brown eyes, I could just eat him up.” Kate tousled his hair. “I’ve never thought about getting a clinic omega before. I know you do it for a living and all but really, I much prefer the ones trained from birth.” The look on her face was like that of a shark and Stiles had to force himself not to flinch. “But, hey, he is pretty cute, maybe I’ll have to look into one of the omegas providing entertainment tonight. They’re from that resistance movement, yeah?”

“You’re welcome to have your fun with them — within limits — but Kali has exacting standards for who takes the omegas she rehabilitates.” Disdain dripped from every syllable Peter spoke, clear as day. Stiles was curious about what exactly she had done that made Peter hate her so much. Maybe she spilled coffee on his shirt once. “And one of the omegas has already been claimed, you can talk to Kali for more details.”

“Oh come on Peter, you know I have a great track record. Before I went into politics, who was the one who brought you the most omegas?” There was a cruel glint to her eyes that made Stiles anxious. “I think I’ll look into claiming one of those omegas — is the claimed one the albino or the other?”

“The other,” Peter said, words clipped. Stiles looked over to where the omegas were getting fucked and he felt only a faint flicker of the resentment and betrayal he used to feel when he as much as thought of them. “The albino — Liz, her name is — is still resisting her rehabilitation and Kali is thinking about keeping her as a ward of the clinic.”

“Maybe I’ll have a chat with her. I’ll call you later, Chris, I’ll be visiting dad in DC in a week and I’m sure he’ll want to congratulate you on your mating.”

Yeah, Stiles really didn’t like Kate.

“God I’d love to drive a stake through her cold, shriveled heart,” Peter drawled when Kate left. “Well actually, I suppose that’s how you kill a vampire. How do you kill a succubus? Holy water? A chastity belt?”

“If we’re lucky this is her last visit for the next three years.” Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. “That was my younger sister, Stiles.”

“She seemed…” Stiles struggled to come up with a kind word for her. “Challenging.”

“Luckily that’s a challenge for me and not for you,” Chris said, sounding like he had a headache brewing. 

“She’s a heartless bitch who I only tolerate seeing once a year,” Peter added. “But she’s not going to ruin tonight, if she tries anything stupid, I’ll have her escorted out.”

“She’s not going to try anything beyond pushing everything right up to the limit.” Chris brought his hand to the side of Stiles’ face and rubbed his cheekbone with a thumb. “But you don’t have to worry about her, sweetheart. You’ve been doing a fantastic job so far tonight, I know it’s been boring so far.”

“I don’t do so well with sitting and doing nothing,” Stiles admitted, nuzzling into Chris’s touch. “I know we’ve been working on it but…”

“You’re doing perfect, darling,” Peter cut him off. “And the night’s not going to be boring for much longer.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up and excitement squirmed in his belly. “Are we doing the mating soon?”

Before his time at the clinic, Stiles had told himself that even if he got mated with an alpha, their ceremony wouldn’t have the mating event. He had thought it was humiliating and degrading, being fucked in front of everyone he knew. But now it was what he was looking forward to the most, being tied so publicly to his alphas.

Plus, it wasn’t like he was going to be the only omega being fucked at the reception. A whole wall of the reception hall was taken up by entertainment for the alpha guests, omegas primed and ready to be fucked. There wasn’t any shame in it, Stiles knew that now. It showed the love alphas had for their omegas, to claim them so the world knew whose protection they were under.

“Soon enough,” Peter said, taking a sip of his champagne. “Christopher and I have a few more hands to shake first.”

Stiles couldn’t help but make a face. He knew this was good practice for when he went to other events with Peter and Chris in the future but he was so fucking bored.

“I know, I know, tell you the truth I’d rather not be doing all of this either, but unfortunately it’s a requirement for us,” Chris said with a wry grin.

Their time for talking came to a close as yet another sharply dressed alpha approached. Stiles let himself zone out as the alpha talked with Chris and Peter. He smiled when he was acknowledged but for the most part his thoughts wandered, thinking of how much he was looking forward to the honeymoon.

Peter rested an idle hand on his shoulder and rubbed at the muscles as he chatted with some greasy politician. God, he was looking forward to waking up in bed with his alphas every morning. No more waking up alone, waiting for them to swipe into his room.

Stiles let his eyes drift closed as he imagined Peter waking him up by fucking him. Maybe there would already be a few loads in his pussy by the time he woke up. That had happened during the heat they induced in him during his first few weeks of treatment but he wanted to be fully conscious to appreciate it.

“He seems ready for the mating,” a stately, dark haired alpha chuckled. She looked down at him, humor in her eyes. “He is absolutely adorable, Peter. I bet he’s just a darling.”

“He certainly is,” Peter agreed. “Both adorable and ready for the mating,” he added with a wink.

The woman laughed, “I couldn’t keep an omega as cute as him waiting too long for that. You best spoil him, you two hear me?”

“Of course, Captain Amari,” Chris said, he flashed her a brilliant smile and cupped Stiles’ cheek tenderly. “I think it could be argued that we’ve already been spoiling him.”

“But I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea to start the mating,” Peter said, making Stiles’ heart pound in excitement. “He’s been so good for us tonight, he could do with a reward.”

“I won’t keep him waiting any longer. But Peter, Chris,” Amari raised an eyebrow. “Let me know if you have any omegas available soon, my daughter is looking for one and you two do such a fantastic job with them.”

“We’ll let you know,” Chris said, nodding. “Does she want a mate or would she rather one of the trickier ones as a ward?”

“Her and her wife would be good with either,” Amari said with a shrug. “We can talk business later.”

Peter’s lips twitched in a grin. “I’ll give you a call after the honeymoon.”

Amari kissed Chris and Peter’s cheeks. “Well then, I hope that call also has news that you’re expecting.”

Stiles watched as she walked off to sit back down at her table. He’d ask about her later, but at the moment he only had one thing on his mind. “So...” he started, hopeful notes in his tone.

Peter quirked a brow and stood up. “So,” he parroted as he extended a hand to Stiles.

Stiles took the extended hand and let Peter pull him to his feet. Chris stood up and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his temple. “Do you want me or Peter first?” Chris asked. 

Stiles’ eyes flickered between his two mates. He had been asking that question himself over the past few weeks and he still wasn’t close to an answer. “I can’t decide,” he admitted. Honestly, he just wanted to be fucked by either of them. 

“Flip a coin?” Peter offered. “Heads, you fuck him, tails, I fuck him.”

“It’s as good a plan as any,” Chris shrugged. He reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet and shook free a coin. “You get to flip it, Stiles.”

Stiles took the quarter from Chris and flipped it up into the air. As it spun, he thought about just how embarrassing it would be if he fucked up and missed the catch. That would be just like him too, clumsy and uncoordinated.

But luckily, despite his anxieties, Stiles managed to catch the coin. “It’s tails,” he announced.

“I’ll take the time to let you know that if it hadn’t been tails, I would have contested the results,” Peter said with a smirk. “But luckily, that seems unnecessary now.” He kissed Stiles’ forehead and winked at Chris.

“I would have expected nothing less from you.” Chris shook his head fondly.

Peter and Chris helped Stiles onto the mating bench at the center of the reception hall. The chatter of the room quieted down to a hush as everyone’s attention turned to them. Being the center of so much attention made Stiles nervous but the touch of his mates helped calm that anxiety. As Peter ran his hands along his thighs, Stiles managed to tune out the hundreds of eyes staring at him.

The only people who mattered at the moment were Chris and Peter. Nobody else was needed in his world.

Peter pulled out his plug, drawing a small whine from him. Chris silenced that whine with a kiss while Peter replaced the plug with two fingers.

“There’s a good boy, relax for me,” Peter murmured. He didn’t really need to prepare Stiles, not when he had already been stretched open with the plug. But Stiles was grateful for the attention, it slowed his mind down and helped him to focus on his alphas.

“Gorgeous.” Chris pulled back and freed his cock from his slacks. Even if Peter was fucking Stiles’ pussy, his mouth was still free.

Stiles wrapped his mouth around Chris’s cock and let out a groan of satisfaction as Peter thrust into his pussy. This was what he needed, he didn’t particularly care about impressing politicians with how well behaved he was. He wanted to be fucked and used by his mates.

Use him they did. Stiles didn’t need to do anything, not with the way Chris held his head still and fucked into his mouth or with the way Peter jerked off his little cock while slamming into him. All he needed to do was to just close his eyes and enjoy getting fucked.

He knew he was coming up on his heat and that just made it feel even better. Every nerve in his body was ready and he was overjoyed to be fucked so thoroughly.

“You’re so good for us,” Chris rumbled, voice low and throaty. He stilled his hips when Stiles’ nose was nestled in the well groomed hair at the base of his cock. “Letting everyone know who you belong to.”

Stiles whined around the cock in his mouth. There was no question whose omega he was, not anymore. 

He couldn’t believe that at one point, he didn’t want this. That at some point he thought belonging to an alpha was a prison with no chance of freedom. He had thought that omegas hadn’t needed alphas and were better off without them. They were such foreign thoughts to him, brought on by the manipulations of cruel omegas who wanted to sow discord and chaos.

But he knew better now. This was where he was supposed to be. He had alphas who loved him, who would take care of him. They knew what was best for him and he’d happily follow them in anything they wanted.

Honestly, he couldn’t imagine a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the proper fic, next chapter is going to be the bonus chapter of the alternative scenario where stiles did take a chance to escape and deuc teaches him to appreciate chris and peter a little bit more
> 
> To anyone who doesn't want to read that, I hope you liked the fic! I love writing nasty stuff lol


	7. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative to chapter four where Stiles did try to escape so Deuc gets to have his fun with him

They induced a fucking heat in him. Stiles was so angry that he was shaking. They didn’t even have the decency to clean him up afterwards, no they had to let him stew in his shame by leaving him covered in dried cum and slick.

“Fuck you,  _ fuck you _ ,” he snarled at nothing, slamming his fists down on his bed. Cold fury struck any lingering remnants of heat from his body.

“You really should ask more nicely than that if you’d like us to fuck you.” Peter stood in the doorway to his room, eyes narrowed and a smirk stretched across his features.

A nasty retort died on Stiles’ tongue as a wave of sheer joy rushed through his body, trying to temper the rage. It didn’t completely extinguish the flames but it mellowed them out, made it harder for him to latch onto them.

“What did you do to me?” Fear replaced joy as Stiles struggled to understand what was happening. He had to force himself not to move as his body screamed at him to go to Peter.

“We didn’t do anything to you,” Peter replied. That damn smug smirk was still plastered on his face. “You bonded to us during your heat, quite unexpectedly might I add.”

Stiles didn’t trust the look on Peter’s face, it was too smug, too knowing. “Bullshit,” he spat out, nails digging into his palms to try and ground himself. “You meant for this to happen, this is just another way to brainwash me.”

“Sweetheart, we’re not brainwashing you and the bonding was a happy accident.” Peter was clearly lying to him but the fucking bonded part of his mind was screaming that it was the truth. “Come here, let’s get you cleaned up and then we can keep chatting.”

Stiles’ legs moved without his permission. Even drawing blood with his fingernails wasn’t enough to stop him from following what the bonded part of mind thought was his alpha’s orders. It was terrifying in a deep, bone chilling way. It was like all autonomy was taken from him, like his mind was trapped in a prison, forced to watch his body betray him.

“You’re angry, I get it, but you need to realize that this is a good thing, Stiles.” Peter placed a hand on the small of his back and began to walk. He sounded so goddamned condescending it made Stiles want to scream. “The bond will help with your mental health, it’s been shown that there are massive benefits to bonding with an alpha to omegas with severe anxiety and depression. The bond also will give a way for your mind to slow down and focus when your ADHD makes that difficult.”

“Slow down and focus on what?” Stiles snarled. Even if he couldn’t force his legs to stop, he still had his voice. “Focus on how badly I want your dick? Yeah, that sounds great.”

“The attitude, while cute, is starting to get a little old.” Peter swiped his keycard to get into a different section of the clinic, the one with examination rooms and bathrooms. “Focusing on the presence of your alphas will help to ground you in the moment and bring you back from the edge of any panic attacks. Bonds aren’t just for sex, they exist to benefit the alpha and omega in every aspect of their lives.”

“You can say that, but I know it’s horseshit. I have seen alphas abusing the bond to make an omega into a mindless slut.” It was like alphas thought they could force a bond onto an omega to have a baby maker who couldn’t protest.

“Well I sure hope you reported those alphas to the authorities. That sort of abuse of a bond is rape, pure and simple.”

Stiles’ whole body tensed up as anger coursed through him. “ _ That’s  _ what you consider rape?” He asked, voice quiet in his rage. “I didn’t know you considered anything rape, Peter. Please tell me how that is any different from what you’ve been doing to me.”

Peter cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. He reminded Stiles of a big cat, maybe like a mountain lion, a calculating, dangerous predator. “Sweetheart, you should stop with the attitude before my patience runs out.” He stopped walking and folded his arms across his chest, still staring at Stiles. “I’m not a rapist nor do I approve of taking advantage of omegas. I have personally testified in court against the alphas of many omegas that have come through my clinic because of the abuse they’ve subjected their omegas to.”

“You induced a heat in me without my consent or knowledge, intentionally forced me to bond with you, and have repeatedly sexually assaulted me. Please tell me how that’s not rape.” He refused to be intimidated. The bonded part of his mind was screaming at him to kneel down and beg for Peter’s forgiveness but he ignored it.

“I have the consent of your guardian for this treatment because you are not in a mental state where you personally are not capable of giving or taking away consent.” There was no smug humor left in Peter’s voice, it was icy cold and brittle. His eyes were just as cold as his tone too, it made Stiles nervous. “We didn’t tell you that we were inducing a heat because you are prone to panic attacks at the thought of doing anything sexual with an alpha. We did not intend to bond with you, as I said earlier, but it was a fortunate occurrence. And the idea that I’ve sexually assaulted you?” He laughed but there wasn’t any humor in it. “Christopher and I are using techniques that are all approved by the board of omegan health. There is no assault or rape here and to hear you accusing me of something so disgusting is insulting.”

Stiles scraped his nails down his palms, drawing blood. The pain helped him to focus past the bond. “What’s disgusting is your  _ clinic _ ,” he spat the word out, infusing it with as much mocking venom as he could. “There’s nothing about my mental illnesses that impacts my ability to consent. I have anxiety, depression, and ADHD, sure, but so do millions of other adults. The only thing that makes you and the rest of the fucking world think it’s acceptable to assault me is the fact that I don’t think the way the world works is fine.”

“You’re convinced there’s nothing wrong with you, but there is, Stiles. It’s not normal for you to have this much anger. When coming out of heats, especially ones where you’ve bonded with an alpha, there is usually an excess of endorphins and serotonin in an omega’s system that makes it impossible for them to be anything but happy.” The cool mask was back on Peter, all of the momentary anger he had was hidden once again. “You’ve been taken advantage of by extremists who saw that anger and twisted it to fit their own agendas.”

“ _ Bullshit _ ,” Stiles screamed, slamming a fist against the wall. “I’m angry because everyone is treating me like there’s something wrong with me when in reality, I’m the only one seeing how fucking disgusting this system is. You and Chris are insane, you’re horrible. Maybe you forced this bond on me but I am going to fucking fight against it.”

Peter blinked slowly like he was assessing him. “I don’t think you’re properly understanding just how good to you we’ve been.” He grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck and forced him to walk forward. “Now, if you’ve gotten your temper tantrum out of the way, let’s get you cleaned up.”

——

At the end of the day Stiles was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Keeping up his anger throughout the day, fighting against the bond’s push to placate him had drained him of his energy. By the time he was locked up in his room for the night he was ready for the sleeping pill to take effect so he could drift off into a dreamless sleep.

But that sleep never came. 

Stiles didn’t know if they thought that the bond would be enough to keep him in bed all night, if they were just so confident that there was no escape for him, or if they simply forgot to give him the sleeping pill. He didn’t think they were sloppy enough to forget but overconfidence was a bitch.

He was certain at that point that there were cameras in his room, probably ones that could record in the dark, though it wasn’t pitch black in the room. Maybe because he was always knocked out with sleeping pills, they didn’t bother to have lights that fully shut off. But none of that mattered, he didn’t care about any repercussions as he pulled the toy out of his pussy and threw it beside him on the bed before he stood up. 

Even as drained as he was, Stiles found a burst of energy. It was pure adrenaline, he had a chance to escape and he needed to take it. If he didn’t take it… well, he didn’t want to think about that.

The door was locked with a key swipe but he wondered if it was possible for him to short it out or something to get out. He didn’t know quite where he would go if he got out but he could hopefully find someone with a phone so he could call someone from the lib underground. 

“Dumbasses,” he muttered under his breath as he saw they had left some packets of paper on the desk in his room, held together with paper clips. Maybe the doors were locked with the key swipe but he was fairly certain that there would be a manual element to them somewhere as a backup in case there was a power failure. That wasn’t standard with every key swipe lock but he was hoping that there would be one on these doors.

It was hard to see details in the dim light of the room so Stiles had to judge by feel rather than sight. The door handle jiggled freely so he knew it had to be a deadbolt. He ran his fingers along the panel of the card reader, trying to see if he could find a manual lock somewhere.

Bingo. It was small and on the underside of the key swipe but it was there. He wished he had a flashlight so he could inspect the lock better but going in blind would have to do.

Luckily he had experience picking locks. Growing up he would always pick the locks at home and at the sheriff’s office so he was quite good with it.

It helped that the lock was also fairly easy to crack. Chris and Peter must have placed all of their faith in the sleeping pills to keep omegas compliant since in under a minute Stiles had the door to his room open.

Before he went out he grabbed the blanket from off his bed and wrapped it around himself. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for omegas to be nude but he didn’t want to be walking around at night totally naked. That seemed like a recipe for getting picked up by a serial killer.

Walking through the clinic alone was weird. He was used to being led around, taken from one hallway to another. Without Chris or Peter forcing him along, Stiles wondered if he’d get lost.

But luckily he managed to find his way to the locked door Peter had taken him to earlier that day. He assumed that if he went through the exam rooms he would find his way out. When his dad had taken him there the first time he was fairly certain that they went straight from the lobby to the exam rooms.

The door was as easy to unlock as the one in his room was. When he was safely away from the clinic he’d have to give Chris and Peter a call to laugh at them for their garbage security. All it took was two paper clips and Stiles managed to get himself out.

As he had hoped, the halls of the exam room led to the lobby and then right out to freedom. He let out a slightly hysterical laugh, they thought they could break him by forcing a bond on him and he still managed to keep his mind enough to break out.

He wished he had a pair of shoes to wear as he stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot but he didn’t want to take the risk of digging around the clinic to see if they kept the clothes of all the omegas they took in or not. He could worry about shoes later, the most important thing was to put as much distance between him and the clinic as possible.

He set off on the road, there weren’t any signs to tell him where exactly he was but the clinic seemed to be at the edge of the Preserve. That wasn’t much help since Beacon Hills was bordered on most sides by the forest so he decided to just go left and walk until he found a gas station or something.

It was a chilly night and he was glad that he had made the decision to wrap himself up in the blanket. The cold pavement against his bare feet kept him awake as his mind, used to the regularity the clinic had brought to his sleep schedule and exhausted by the stress of the day, wanted him to lay down and fall asleep. He could go to sleep when he was safely out of the grasp of Chris and Peter.

If he didn’t find anything before dawn he would try and go as deep into the forest as he could and get some sleep there. But the idea of laying down so close to the clinic made his skin crawl. No doubt his absence would be noticed by morning and goddamn every deputy would be out combing the Preserve looking for him.

Spurred on by the urgency of putting as much distance between him and the clinic as possible, Stiles forged onwards. No cars went down the road, discouraged either by the time or by the remote location of the clinic. This late at night, the Preserve was closed to visitors and it didn’t seem like there was anything around other than the clinic.

Maybe that was another part of its security. Even if omegas got out, they wouldn’t find anywhere to go before the clinic sent people out to find them.

Still, Stiles wouldn’t let himself be discouraged. He was crafty and he had been reading up on wilderness survival. It was a topic the underground pushed onto all omegas who joined. If they needed to escape home before getting mated off getting out into the wilderness could prove a safe bet.

He could find a spot in the Preserve that nobody would look for him at, he was certain.

About an hour and a half into his escape, Stiles saw his first car. It was driving towards the clinic and he narrowed his eyes as the lights flooded his view. He didn’t have time to get off the road and hide, not with how the road had curved in front of him so that by the time he saw the lights, the driver had no doubt seen him.

He hoped that the car would keep on driving but he had no luck. It slowed to a stop in front of him and the driver side door opened.

“Are you alright?” The driver asked, getting out of the car.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said. His grip tightened on the blanket around him as his eyes flickered, trying to find an escape. “Do you have a phone? I need to call a friend.”

“My mobile’s dead, I’ve been out all day and I’m just now headed home,” the man shrugged. He had an accent, English maybe. Stiles didn’t think he had ever seen the man before. “I can give you a lift to the nearest gas station and give you some cash if you can tell me why you’re out here all alone at night.”

Stiles clenched his jaw. Getting in the car with a strange man sounded like a horrible idea. “Can you just give me the cash? I…” he trailed off, trying to think of an answer that wasn’t running away from the brainwashing clinic. “I got into a fight with my alpha. I tried reporting him for sexual assault and he threatened to kill me.”

The man clucked his tongue. “You poor thing. Has he been physically abusive with you in the past?” He took a few steps to close the distance between him and Stiles and rested a hand on Stiles’ bare shoulder.

Stiles shook his head. “No and I’m— I’m fine, really, if I could just get enough cash for a bus ride to Berkley I’ll be good. I have beta friends who go there, they’ll put me up while I report him.”

“I promise I won’t do anything uncouth with you, just let me drive you to my house. I’ll call you a cab and get you some clothes. I’m a doctor so it really goes against everything I know to let anyone be put at risk.”

“Really, I can handle myself, I’m fine.” Getting in the car with a stranger was a horrible idea. He seemed like a normal enough guy but so did pretty much every serial killer. 

“It’s about ten miles to the nearest gas station. There is some sort of omega clinic about a mile and a half down the road though, I could drive ahead and have them send a car to pick you up,” the man offered.

“ _ No _ ,” Stiles said too quickly. “I mean— it’s all good, I can just get to the gas station.” He couldn’t fucking go back there. 

The man furrowed his brows. “I think I understand that there’s more here that you can’t tell me and that’s fine, I won’t make you tell me anything you don’t feel comfortable saying. But really, I can’t just leave you here. It’s cold now and the temperature is supposed to drop below freezing tonight and you’re not dressed for the cold.”

Shit. He really wasn’t going to drop the matter. “You’re an actual doctor and not a serial killer rapist, right?”

The man laughed. “I’m a psychiatrist to be more accurate, but yes. My name’s Deucalion.”

Deucalion, an odd name, but something about it sounded familiar. He couldn’t quite judge on odd names, though, not when his name was equally as strange. “Stiles,” he said. 

“Well Stiles, let’s get you warmed up and then you can call your friends.”

Against his better instincts, Stiles followed Deucalion to the car. If he had to choose between dismemberment in the Preserve and going back to the clinic and getting brainwashed, well, at least he’d die as himself. 

——

Amazingly enough, Deucalion didn’t murder Stiles in the woods. He didn’t even seem to be lying about his phone being dead. It wasn’t enough to make Stiles totally relax — the dude could be planning a Jeffrey Dahmer and murder him in his home — but he felt slightly better, like the dude was an actual doctor and not some psycho.

“Do you need me to file a police report for you?” Deucalion asked as he pulled into the long drive to his house. Holy shit, yeah, the guy was probably an actual doctor if he could afford a place like that. They were still in the Preserve, maybe five miles from the clinic and the house wasn’t massive but it seemed expensive.

“I— no, no, I can take care of it. I just need to call a friend and get out of town.” Calling the cops would be bad seeing as probably damn near everyone at the sheriff’s office knew where he was supposed to be at the moment. It would be a one way ticket back to the clinic.

Deucalion parked the car and started to get out. “I would feel better if you’d let me talk with the authorities about this, but it’s your choice.”

Stiles followed him out and trailed behind him as he moved inside the house. “You can call them when I’m out of town. He just— he has connections to people at the sheriff’s office so…” he trailed off as he tried to think of a way to continue his bullshit. “You know, I just want to get out before he knows I’m missing.”

Deucalion hummed and closed the door. “You wouldn’t happen to be lying to me, would you, Stiles?”

Stiles’ blood went cold. “What? No, I’m not.”

The sound of the lock clicking shut sounded as loud as a gunshot to Stiles as Deucalion locked the front door. “Really? Well good, good, I was afraid that you were a runaway from the clinic down the road.”

Shit. Fuck. He should have run when he saw the car, he shouldn’t have gotten in the fucking car. “I—“

“Didn’t you find your escape a little too easy, Stiles?” Deucalion asked. Deucalion… Stiles thought harder about where he had heard that name before.

_ Fuck _ Deucalion— Deuc, it was so obvious. He was the other doctor at the clinic, the one Stiles hadn’t met but heard discussed repeatedly. Shit. He needed to find a way out.

“Before you start running, I’d like you to take a moment to think about how much worse things will be for you if you run,” Deucalion said in a soft voice. But even with how soft spoken he was, the threat in his words was clear.

“Just let me go,” Stiles hissed out.

“Go where? Your extremist friends have all been arrested, I can show you the news article if you think I’m lying.”

“ _ Go fuck yourself _ .” Every muscle in his body was tense and ready for a fight. But something about Deucalion made him nervous, like the man was a shark just waiting for the time to strike.

“You really do have an attitude, don’t you? No wonder Peter wants to keep you,” Deucalion chuckled. “Things will be better for you if you do exactly as I ask.”

There were two options that Stiles could see. The first was to submit and let Deucalion do whatever he wanted. The other was to run and try to escape. Trying to escape would end up worse for him if he failed but he was willing to take that chance.

Stiles heard Deucalion sigh in disappointment as he took off down the entryway of the house, trying to find a backdoor or even a window he could jump out of. 

“This is only going to make things worse for you,” Deucalion said, disappointment dripping from his words. “You have to realize that there is no escape for you, Stiles, that all of this was planned.”

“I don’t care,” Stiles yelled as he ran. He managed to find himself in the kitchen and his eyes landed on the block of knives. Even if he couldn’t escape, he could defend himself.

“Put down the knife before you get hurt.” Deucalion crossed his arms against his chest and raised his eyebrows.

“Back the fuck off man. I’m not going back to that insane clinic,” Stiles snarled.

“Where are you going to go then? Your friends were all arrested, there’s nowhere for you.” Deucalion let out a laugh and took a step towards Stiles. “I’m going to tell you one more time, put down the knife.”

He wasn’t going to submit. Even if it had been planned, he had come so far, he wasn’t going to back down. So he made up his mind as he let out a grunt of rage and charged forward at Deucalion.

Deucalion just looked rather annoyed as he sidestepped Stiles’ charge. “Wrong choice,” he chided. 

Stiles swung at him with the knife, urged on by his frustration and anger. He missed as Deucalion once again sidestepped the attack and on his next swing, Deucalion grabbed his wrist in the middle of the arc.

“You are going to do exactly as I say,” Deucalion said conversationally as he twisted Stiles’ arm around his back, making him gasp in pain and drop the knife reflexively. “Peter and Chris have been too lenient with you, far too gentle. My omegas give up fighting within the first week when they see how useless it is.”

“Kill yourself,” Stiles hissed out, struggling to free himself.

The words only made Deucalion twist his arm further. “Each thing you say is only going to make your punishment worse,” he said as if he were discussing the weather, not threatening Stiles. The casual air to his words was infuriating but there was nothing Stiles could do to escape his firm grip.

“Now, if you’re done with the theatrics, I’ll show you to where you’ll be spending the rest of the night. Tomorrow afternoon, Chris will come to collect you. Until then, you’re in my care.” Deucalion dragged Stiles forward and there was a cruel glint in his eyes. “You’ll find that my care is rather different than that of your alphas. I’ve found that omegas are quite receptive to physical pain, most even enjoy it quite thoroughly.”

Stiles bared his teeth in a snarl. There was nothing to temper his rage, without Chris or Peter there, the bond meant nothing. He was freely able to be furious.

“Yes, yes, get it out of your system. I’m sure you’ll appreciate Chris and Peter much more when I’m done with you.” Deucalion paused and appraised Stiles with narrowed eyes before smiling. “Or, perhaps you might find you prefer my firmer hand. We could always arrange a transfer when you return to the clinic.”

He pushed Stiles into a small bedroom. “Sleep tight, Stiles.”

——

Stiles felt like he had hardly shut his eyes when he was forced back into wakefulness. For a moment he forgot where he was, disoriented by the unfamiliar room.

And then he remembered.

“How was your sleep? Not the most comfortable bed I’m afraid.” Deucalion leered down at him as he forced Stiles up and out of the bed. “None of this will be particularly comfortable for you, I’m afraid,” he continued on. “I promised Peter no lasting marks but there is so much fun we can have without ever breaking the skin.”

“You’re sick, like, you’re actually deranged.”

Deucalion narrowed his eyes. “Watch your tongue. Your alphas might put up with you speaking out of turn but it’s growing old quite quickly to me.” 

“Cry me a fucking river you quack.” He was tired, he was angry, and he was so fucking over it. Maybe he was making a mistake, poking the bear, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at that point. He already made the mistake of running away, it couldn’t get much worse than that.

Deucalion grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him against a wall. “If you can’t quiet yourself, I will force you to be quiet.”

“Die,” Stiles growled. 

“Wrong answer.” Deucalion’s grip on his neck tightened to a painful, bruising degree. He was stronger than he looked, much stronger. He pulled Stiles back from the wall and dragged him alongside him as he walked down the halls of his home. “You've been making this so much harder for yourself. If you just behaved, I wouldn’t need to punish you.”

Stiles’ lips pulled back in anger but he stayed mostly silent. But he couldn’t help the growl that rumbled low in his throat from escaping. 

Deucalion threw him into a room with enough force that Stiles fell to his knees. His face didn’t betray any anger or rage that the force he used implied. He just looked calm and collected, inquisitive almost. “You’re a fascinating omega Stiles, if Peter and Chris hadn’t already claimed you, I might have considered adding you to my collection.”

The heavy door swung shut behind Deucalion as he walked into the room. His barefooted steps were quiet on the hardwood floor as he made his way to a wardrobe on the far side of the room. “I spent the evening thinking up what a good punishment for you should be,” he said casually as he dug through the wardrobe. “But I thought of a way for you to decide your own punishment.”

Deucalion turned around, flogger held under one arm and in one hand he held a stack of quarters. “I have ten coins, one for each finger. I want you to squat, arms straight ahead, and for two minutes you will hold the coins to the wall. For each coin that falls, you’ll get ten lashes but if you cry it stops. Sound fair?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion. That sounded too easy. “And if no coins fall?”

“Then you get my admiration and you get to leave without being touched by me. I’ll even give you the keys to my car and we’ll see how far you can go before you get caught,” Deucalion replied. “Drop all ten and I won’t subject you to one hundred lashes but your punishment will be taken up a level. What exactly it will be, well, we’ll leave that as a surprise.”

“And if I refuse?” Stiles asked slowly.

“I’ll flog you until you cry and still do the ten coin punishment. The coins are a high risk, but they’re also quite a high reward.” Deucalion smiled, it was a sly, smug look that Stiles didn’t trust. “Your decision, darling.”

“I’ll do the coins,” Stiles ground out, getting to his feet.

“A betting man, how sporting.” Deucalion’s grin grew, it was sharklike and it made Stiles wonder if he just stepped into a trap. “Now this will be quite uncomfortable, but I’m sure a defiant omega like you will be quite capable of withstanding it.”

Deucalion grabbed Stiles’ hands and finger by finger, he placed the coins. When he finished, he forced Stiles to straighten out his arms and stepped away. “Your two minutes begins now,” he said, starting a timer on his phone.

Stiles frowned, it didn’t seem too bad. It was uncomfortable and it was hard to have a stable position on the wall with how the coins wanted to slide along the smooth surface and squatting wasn’t the most comfortable, but it didn’t seem impossibly difficult. Two minutes wasn’t a long time, hardly even a song, he could do it.

But before long the first coin fell when his finger twitched. “Unfortunate, that’s ten lashes to start,” Deucalion announced with a laugh that showed he didn’t think it was that unfortunate. “You still have a minute and a half.”

Stiles grit his teeth. Only a minute and a half left, he had gone this far with only losing one quarter, he could make it. 

A minute and a half ended up feeling like an hour and a half. Before another thirty seconds had passed another two coins had fallen and Stiles’ legs were starting to ache. The position Deucalion put him in made each second drag on like it was trudging through molasses.

“One minute left,” Deucalion said. He padded around, inspecting Stiles’ twitching arms closely. “It might be less humiliating for you to just drop the rest of the coins now.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Stiles spat. He was going to keep at least one coin on the wall. He could do that much at least.

The fourth and fifth coins dropped in quick succession, leaving only the coins on the first two fingers of each hand and his right thumb standing. His legs were aching and he wished for the time to be up. There has to only be forty five or so seconds left. 

He desperately tried to still the twitching of his muscles. The squatting position made it hard for him to keep his balance and the quarter under his thumb slipped free as he tried to readjust his stance. 

The muscles of his legs gave out before his fingers and Stiles fell backwards, quarters clamoring to the floor. He swore loudly as he collapsed to the ground. 

“You only had fifteen seconds left, how unfortunate.” Again, Deucalion didn’t sound disappointed at all. “But really, I didn’t think that you were going to last even a minute and a half so congratulations, Stiles. Sadly for you, though, you still have to be punished.”

Deucalion pulled him up by the arm and forced him onto a bench. Stiles tried to kick at him but his feet were easily caught and cuffed to the legs of the bench. His arms were next, cuffed together underneath the bench, leaving him prone.

“We’re going to go until one hundred or until you cry, whichever happens first,” Deucalion said, slapping the flogger on his hand a few times. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you end up loving it, though, it’ll send you flying higher than you’ve ever been before.”

Stiles doubted that, but that doubt didn’t matter. None of his opinions mattered to these psychopaths.

There was no warning with the first strike. It was just a sudden sharp pain on his ass. Stiles hissed, clenching his fists. 

“It’s amazing that Peter hasn’t flogged you yet. You have the ass for it, it’ll be beautiful, all cherry red and irritated.” Lashes two and three rained down in quick succession as Deucalion spoke. It was clear that he wasn’t using his full strength but Stiles was unused to this sort of pain. It was bearable but Stiles knew he wouldn’t be able to handle more than twenty five lashes.

At ten lashes, Stiles’ head felt fuzzy. His ass was burning, he knew that he wouldn’t be capable of sitting down without pain for the rest of the day and into the next. But there weren’t tears in his eyes, not yet.

“You’re already wet,” Deucalion noted at fifteen lashes. He paused and stroked the globes of Stiles’ ass. 

“It’s an involuntary reaction,” Stiles said, it came out weakly. He meant to snarl and instead it was just a broken whisper. 

“Sure it is,” Deucalion said. Even without looking at him, Stiles was certain that he had a disbelieving look on his face. It made him grit his teeth in frustration. The worst part was that he could feel that he was wet and that his cock was hard between his legs. But it wasn’t like he was enjoying it, not on any conscious level. 

Deucalion hit harder for the next several lashes. Stiles gasped in pain and he felt the first pinpricks of tears in his eyes. But it was also a disconnected form of pain, like it wasn’t entirely his body he was feeling. It was similar to the feeling he got when Peter was edging him until he begged. But he didn’t feel any of the pleasure like he got from that, it just hurt so badly that his brain was begging him to submit.

Some number of lashes later — he didn’t know the number, he couldn’t keep track at that point — Deucalion stopped. Stiles didn’t even realize there were tears tracking down his cheeks until Deucalion ran his thumb along them, wiping up a single teardrop.

“Not even twenty,” Deucalion chided. “Chris and Peter should take you to me regularly, build up your tolerance.”

“ _ No _ ,” Stiles ground out. He didn’t want that, couldn’t deal with the pain. It wasn’t even an hour of Deucalion and Stiles knew that he couldn’t handle it. The mind games, the sex, at least with Chris and Peter he got something enjoyable out of it. But this? Even if his body responded, he hated it on every level.

“No? You wound me,” Deucalion said. “If you don’t want my assistance, I suppose I should make myself scarce until Chris arrived.”

“Leave,” Stiles said with as much venom as he could muster. It wasn’t much, it sounded more like a desperate plea. 

“Mm,” Deucalion hummed. He walked off to somewhere in the room behind Stiles. Stiles heard rustling that he couldn’t see, not with the way he was strapped to the bench. It made him nervous, made all the hairs on his body stand on edge.

“It would be irresponsible for me to leave such a vulnerable omega alone, especially a flight risk such as yourself.” As if Stiles could get anywhere, tied down as he was. It was spite from Deucalion, pure and simple. 

“Chris should be here in an hour or two and I want you to thank him when he gets here,” Deucalion instructed as he moved something heavy over to the bench. “Maybe if you do that, I’ll allow you to come.”

He worked something under Stiles’ hips to raise them above the bench, so no matter how he moved, he couldn’t get friction. After that was set up, Stiles learned what the heavy object Deucalion had been moving was.

It was a fucking machine, a thick dildo attached to a piston. Deucalion didn’t even bother to lube the dildo before he lined it up with Stiles’ pussy and started the machine. Stiles was expecting pain but he was wet enough that it slid in easily, even without the lube.

Deucalion padded off to a corner of the room where Stiles could only just barely see him out of the corner of his eye. It was disconcerting being unable to focus on him when he knew that Deucalion was watching him intensely.

The thrusting of the machine was slow and steady. It was a constant, annoying, deep pressure unlike any of the ways Peter had edged him in the past. What Stiles was more focused on than the thick dildo was the uncomfortable position he was in, unable to shift even the smallest amount due to his bindings.

The position didn’t get any less uncomfortable as time passed. He couldn’t get used to it, not with the way his ass was held in the air while his hands were bound to each other underneath the bench. It was a humiliating position, made even worse by the way the machine fucked into him. It was going so slowly that the only noise from the whole affair was the wet sound his cunt made as the dildo thrust in and out.

There was no lube to pretend that the noise was caused by anything but him. It was mortifying, he didn’t think he was turned on but he had no ground to stand on when it came to arguing thanks to the way his cunt was drooling.

When Stiles was nearly to the point of asking Deucalion if he was trying to bore him to death with the slow pace of the machine, it suddenly sped up. There was no warning, it went from torturously slow to painfully fast. It pounded into him like a jackhammer at a brutally fast pace. 

It hurt, the thrusting was just as deep as it had been when the machine was going slowly. But with the faster pace, the slamming against his cervix made him grit his teeth in pain. Somehow it also brought him back into that same headspace he had been in with the flogging. It was different than the ones Chris or Peter would bring him into where he felt floaty and weightless. This was more like the pain got to a point where his mind just disconnected from his body.

When Stiles felt like he was about to come, the machine suddenly went back to the slow pace. He let out an unwilling cry of frustration, he had been so close. Deucalion’s words replayed in his mind; Chris was coming to collect him in an hour or two and he wasn’t going to get to come before then.

So it continued like that, Deucalion cycling through fast and slow speeds at a rate that was torturous. It made Stiles start to cry at some point, hot tears tracking down his face, collecting on the bench his cheek was pressed against. His shoulders and wrists had gone numb thanks to the positions they were trapped in, his ass burned from the flogging, and his legs felt sticky thanks to all of the slick that had trailed down them as the machine fucked into him.

Stiles was certain he was going to go mad. Alongside his crying he unconsciously started to beg. This was worse than any edging he had been put through before. At least when he begged Peter would let him come. But not Deucalion, no, the begging seemed to amuse him but he refused to let Stiles come.

The one or two hours Deucalion had estimated actually was closer to three. By then, Stiles was past rational thought. All he could think of was just how badly he needed to come. He was actually shaking, his entire body trembled with need. 

“Jesus, Deuc, I could smell him from the driveway,” Chris said as he walked into the room. “How long has that machine been on?”

“Please, please, please, Chris, please,” Stiles begged as Chris caressed his face. He groaned and more tears leaked out of his eyes when Deucalion slowed the machine to a stop.

“About three hours now,” Deucalion replied. He walked over to the bench so he could pull the machine out of Stiles’ pussy. “Peter said no lasting marks, so I flogged him until he cried and then put him on the machine for the rest of the time. Took him about half an hour to start begging.”

“Oh you poor thing,” Chris cooed. He caught the keys Deucalion tossed to him and unlocked the cuffs from around Stiles’ wrists and ankles. He sat down on the other edge of the bench and pulled Stiles onto his lap, gently stroking the angry, red flesh of his ass.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles sobbed into Chris’s chest. He had thought Chris and Peter had been the worst but they would have never treated him like this. They always gave him what he needed, they never ignored him when he begged. “I shouldn’t have run,” the words were barely intelligible.

“I’m not mad,” Chris said softly as he continued to sooth Stiles’ aching ass. He kissed the top of Stiles’ head and moved his hand from his ass to his pussy, drawing out a pathetic mewl from Stiles.

“Oh sweetheart, Deuc was too rough with you wasn’t he?” Chris asked and stuck four fingers into Stiles’ abused pussy. It caused more tears to leak down Stiles’ cheeks and he wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist.

“Please, I’m sorry, please, please,” Stiles sobbed out on repeat. Chris worked out an orgasm from him with a practiced ease but it hardly satisfied him. After all the torture from the day, Stiles needed more. But Chris wasn’t giving him more, not at the moment.

“Hey, hey, I know,” Chris murmured softly as he pulled his fingers free. “I’ll give you some more when we’re back at the clinic, okay?”

“ _ Please, _ ” Stiles groaned. 

“I’m sorry you had such a rough day, but you needed to learn something important.” Chris’s voice was still soft and gentle, a light chastising but mostly comforting. “You didn’t think that Peter and I were trying to help you.”

Stiles pressed his face tighter into Chris’s chest and let out a shuddering sob. He had been so wrong. They listened to him, they gave him attention, they knew how to make him feel better.

“Can you thank Deucalion for me? He only did this because he had to, you wouldn’t have learned any better without him.”

Stiles didn’t want to thank Deucalion, not when the man didn’t listen to him and seemed to take joy in his suffering. But he managed to groan out a thank you as Chris stroked his back. At least Deucalion had helped him to realize that Chris  _ did  _ care.

“What a good boy you are.” The bond in Stiles’ mind sung at the praise. If he made his alpha happy, then his alpha would care for him more. 

“Let’s get you back to the clinic now,” Chris said as he stood up, cradling Stiles.

Back to the clinic. Back to where he had a soft bed and where Peter was. He needed to apologize to Peter when he got back, needed Peter to know that he was sorry for thinking that he didn’t listen to his needs.

Stiles felt fragile and shaken but if he had his alphas taking care of him, he would get better. They knew what he needed, he just needed to listen to them.

As Chris set him down in the backseat of his Mercedes, Stiles vowed to himself that he’d listen to his alphas now. He needed to, they treated him well. They weren’t cruel, not like Deucalion was.

They loved him and cared about him. That’s what the bond told him and he realized that he shouldn’t doubt that. They wouldn’t take such good care of him if they didn’t care about him.

“Thank you, Chris,” Stiles breathed out. He vowed to be good enough that they would never send him to Deucalion again.

He wanted to be the perfect omega they knew he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a little later than I intended since I disappeared into the woods for a couple of days backcountry camping in the Shenandoahs haha. But I made it (barely, I'm walking like an old man after hiking four miles up a mountain yesterday "moderately strenuous" my ass, that shit was a strenuous hike LOL) and I didn't get eaten by a bear, tho I saw one in the distance I think.  
> Anyway I hope you guys liked this fic!!! I love writing nasty shit and this is probably one of the nasties things I've written, only beaten out by a couple of my Overwatch fics. I'll prob write some more teen wolf darkfic at some point.


End file.
